Historia de nós dois
by Estrela Lunar
Summary: Sei o titulo é pouco sugestivo, mas mesmo assim leia e comente a vontade: "Um esbarrão, uma briga, uma aposta e um amor que desabrocha com intensidade e passará por muita provações..."
1. Nossas historias

_**História de nós dois – o amor superando barreiras**_

_**Capítulo I**_

_**Nossas histórias**_

Essa é a história de dois jovens. Ambos muito populares. Ele Darien Chiba, 18 anos, cabelos negros, porte atlético, olhos azul meia noite. Era estudante na universidade Moto Azabu, a melhor da cidade. Todas as garotas da universidade diziam que ele era o mais bonito, o mais charmoso e o melhor partido de toda Tóquio. Por onde ele passava deixava todas as garotas suspirando a sua volta, e agora com a aproximação do baile de primavera, uma festa anual promovida pela cidade em celebração à nova estação, todas nutriam o sonho de ser convidada por ele. Só de imaginarem aquela voz rouca falando ao seu ouvido de forma sexy, todas estremeciam. Elas eram as candidatas a sua namorada, já que há quase um ano ele estava sozinho, e somente tinha encontros casuais e esporádicos.

Ela Serena Tsukino, 15 anos, aluna do colégio Jubaan, fazia o colégio. Loira, de cabelos compridos e lindos olhos azuis claros. Sempre sorridente algo que cativava muito as pessoas, especialmente os garotos. Ela era a mais bonita da escola. Todas as garotas queriam ser sua amiga, e os garotos sonhavam em ser seu namorado. Sempre um deles lhe trazia um presentinho com a esperança única de vê-la sorrir. Sempre era um bombom, uma flor, um poema ou até mesmo pequenas coisas como pulseiras, colares, brincos, bichinhos de pelúcia, etc. tudo o que eles queriam era ver aquele sorriso, e imaginar que era dirigido a eles. Neste ano, ela estava mais feliz, tinha 15 anos e poderia ir ao baile de primavera. Sabia que muitos garotos a convidariam, então ela poderia escolher qual fosse o melhor para aquela ocasião.

Mas o destino sempre apronta das suas e dessa vez não seria diferente.

Cada um deles tem seu grupo de amigos, igualmente populares como eles.

Darien tinha seus fieis escudeiros: Andrew, Nicholas, Richard e Luca. Ambos belos rapazes como ele próprio. Aonde eles iam arrancavam suspiros apaixonados de todas as garotas. De todos Darien era o mais racional, o mais controlado, ponderado e o menos impulsivo.

Serena tinha suas amigas leais: Amy, Rey, Lita e Mina. Todas lindas garotas, perfeitas e almejadas por quase todos os rapazes da cidade. De todas Serena, era a mais impulsiva, espirituosa, vivaz, tímida e sedutora ao mesmo tempo.

Serena e Darien viviam se esbarrando, literalmente. E também viviam brigando desde o dia que Serena ao trombar com Darien, ela derramou todo seu suco em cima do rapaz.

**Estava um lindo dia, e parecia que todos os jovens da cidade tinham ido passar à tarde no parque, pois o clima era propicio para uma tarde de passeio e muita diversão. Darién e Serena também resolveram ir ao parque com os amigos. **

**___Nossa, que calor insuportável! - a loira que mais se destacava entre as amigas tentava fazer um belo coque em seus cabelos para tentar amenizar o calor que estava sentindo.**

**___Bom, pelo menos essa idéia de vir ao parque é melhor do que ficar em casa num dia lindo como esse.**

**___Sim, Amy tem toda razão, ficar em casa com um dia tão lindo como esse seria desperdício. – a mais alta, Lita, se deliciava com o tempo agradável do parque.**

**___Dia bom para se curtir um sábado. – uma morena de cabelos compridos, se espreguiçava vagarosamente como se quisesse que este momento durasse uma eternidade.**

**___Sim Rey, e bom também para quem sabe arranjar um universitário como namorado, ou pelo menos como companhia para o baile. – Mina dizia com aspecto meio sonhador e meio malicioso.**

**___Ah! Você sempre com essa idéia fixa de arranjar um universitário como namorado. Não basta ter praticamente quase todos os garotos de toda a escola aos nossos pés e simplesmente não escolher nenhum para namorar?**

**___Claro que não Amy! – ela respondia com um tom de indignação falso, já que no fundo todas gostavam do status que tinha em sua escola – Mas não seria o máximo que as garotas mais populares da escola estivessem namorando universitários, lindos universitários?**

**___Seria o máximo, todas as garotas morreriam de inveja. Alem do mais os garotos da escola são apenas para passarmos um pouco o nosso tempo, e não para namorarmos.**

**___É verdade, apesar de ser bem cruel o que Rey acabou de dizer. Os garotos da escola são da nossa idade, e para namorarmos o cara tem que ser mais velho, assim fica mais interessante. – Lita completou o raciocínio das amigas.**

**___Ah! Chega dessa história de universitários, garotos da escola, isso é tudo blá, blá, blá. Hoje estamos aqui para nos divertimos como amigas apenas, lembrem-se. Vou buscar um suco, estou com muita sede.**

**E Serena se dirigiu ate o quiosque mais próximo para comprar seu suco. **

**Bem perto dali se encontrava um grupo de universitários que olhavam com grande interesse para aquelas amigas do colegial.**

**___É ate que aquelas colegiais são lindinhas, umas gracinhas mesmo. Não me lembro de colegiais tão lindas na nossa época.**

**___E como você sabe que elas são colegiais Luca? Por acaso esta escrito na testa delas? – Richard falou mais para zoar com a cara do amigo, que olhou para ele com um olhar de desaprovação.**

**___Simples, elas devem ter apenas 15 anos. – foi à resposta seca que deu ao amigo, que riu percebendo que conseguira mexer com o amigo.**

**___É, com certeza são colegiais, e com certeza também são gatinhas. Daria para fazermos uma boa parceria com elas. Com certeza elas devem chamar bastante atenção aonde vão. – Andrew comentou com um interesse exagerado.**

**___Chamam sim, todos os outros sentiriam inveja de nós. Mas pessoal cadê o Darien? Ele já não deveria estar aqui?**

**___Nicholas, Nicholas. Ate parece que você não conhece o Darien, daquele jeito racional, ele pega as garotas todas. Mas já ta chegando, dormiu mais que cama, chegou tarde do seu encontro com a Sakura. – Andrew respondeu com um sorrisinho malicioso nos lábios.**

**___Esse Darien é demais! – Nicholas sorriu levemente.**

**Então eles avistaram o seu amigo chegando ao longe no parque.**

**Darien havia chegado ao parque e ia em direção ao seu grupo de amigos bastante distraído com as garotas que suspiravam e lhe cumprimentavam, que nem percebeu que uma loirinha, também distraída ao distribuir sorrisos simpáticos aos que lhe dirigiam a palavra, se aproximava dele com um copo de suco de uva na mão. Foi inevitável. Primeiro o choque, depois o susto e por ultimo o resultado: Uma loira bastante desconcertada e um moreno zangado e uma camisa branca toda molhada e manchada pelo suco de uva que a loira beberia.**

**___Ai meu Deus! Desculpe-me, eu não queria, não tive a intenção de causar esse acidente... – ela dizia de cabeça baixa bastante desconcertada, mas fora interrompida bruscamente.**

**___Raios! Mas que droga, por acaso hoje é o dia que eles liberam o parque para as pessoas avoadas passearem por acaso? Que droga, olha só a minha camisa!**

**Ele dizia com raiva e Serena levantou a sua cabeça e o seu olhar que era de vergonha agora era de raiva, afinal o que ele queria, ela estava pedindo desculpas.**

**___Como é?**

**___É isso mesmo você é uma cabeça de vento! – ele falou com um tom de indignação – onde já se viu andar por ai, num local publico como esse com um copo de suco na mão de maneira tão distraída?**

**___Do que você me chamou? Ora se você estava tão atento assim por que não desviou de mim, assim me pouparia o transtorno de esbarrar com você!**

**___Quem tinha que prestar atenção no que estava fazendo era você. Afinal quem estava com o copo de suco na mão?**

**___E isso significa que eu sou a única culpada por acaso? Eu não trombei sozinha, e sim com você.**

**___Além de cabeça de vento é folgada.**

**___Além de grosso você é mal educado – ela estava indignada com ele, afinal ninguém jamais havia falado com ela daquela forma.**

**___Acho bom você pensar em como vai fazer para me dar uma camisa nova, já que essa já era por sua causa.**

**___O quê?! Você que deveria me pagar outro suco. – ela gritou com ele.**

**Por alguns instantes se olharam com um ódio mortal, como se quisessem fuzilar um ao outro. De repente ela deu um longo suspiro e saiu andando em direção as suas amigas, e ele balançou a cabeça e fez o mesmo. De longe seus amigos olhavam a cena com grande curiosidade.**

**Lita foi a primeira a comentar algo diante de tudo o que viu.**

**___O que houve Serena?**

**___Você trombou com aquele cara e sujou toda a camisa dele com seu suco, há,há, há...**

**___Qual é a graça Rey?**

**___Ver Serena a garota perfeita em uma situação constrangedora como aquela. – Amy respondeu pela amiga que estava em gargalhadas, enquanto ela e as demais amigas tentavam segurar o riso.**

**___Nossa Sere ele é um gato! Deve ser universitário.**

**___Mina chega! – ela gritou – Ele é um grosso isso sim.**

**Os amigos de Darien estavam as gargalhadas diante de tal cena**

**___O que foi aquilo cara? As garotas agora usam esse tipo de tática para se aproximarem de você? Olha só a sua camisa, que estrago.**

**___Cala boca Nicholas. – Darien respondeu sem um pingo de paciência.**

**___Mas isso foi muito engraçado Darien, desculpe, é impossível não rir.**

**___Não sei por que Richard, não foi com você né.**

**___Mas ver o controlado Darien perder sua postura de gentileza diante de uma garota tão bonita é algo incomum.**

**___É verdade Luca a aquela loirinha é uma gracinha, o Darien se deu bem nessa.**

**___Tá maluco Andrew! Ela é uma cabeça de vento isso sim.**

**Mal eles sabiam que esse era apenas o primeiro de seus muitos esbarrões e brigas. **


	2. A aposta

_**Capítulo II**_

_**A preparação para o baile e a aposta**_

Faltavam apenas 10 dias para o baile, os preparativos já estavam acontecendo a todo vapor. Era uma bonita tarde de primavera, o tempo estava fresco, a nova estação acabara de chegar. Já se podia ouvir o canto dos pássaros, podia-se até começar a sentir o doce aroma perfumado das flores tão bem cuidadas dos jardins. As borboletas já davam seu espetáculo à parte sobrevoando as lindas roseiras que já exibiam orgulhosamente seus primeiros botões das mais variadas cores: vermelhos, amarelos, rosas, brancos. Tudo isso deixava a cidade com um charme inigualável.

Serena e suas amigas decidiram ir ao shopping para comparem os vestidos que usariam no baile. Elas ainda não haviam recebido muitos convites, portanto não querendo ser injustas resolveram dar a resposta na próxima aula, alegando para os garotos que teriam que pensar. Entraram em uma loja e começaram a experimentar os vestidos. Lá dentro, também estavam duas garotas experimentando vestidos para o mesmo evento, que com certeza não eram colegiais e sim universitárias, assim Serena conclui, e realmente ela estava correta. Ela percebeu que as garotas estavam conversando sobre a alegria que sentiriam se fossem convidadas pelo cara mais popular da universidade para irem ao baile.

___Fala sério! O Darien ainda não tem par para o baile? Inacreditável!

___Parece que ainda não. Ah, como eu queria que ele me convidasse! Seria perfeito!

___Ah, eu também gostaria de ser convidada para ir ao baile com ele.

___Ele é lindo!

___Perfeito!

___Maravilhoso!

___Quem será a sortuda esse ano? Quem irá com aquele gato, e beijar aquela boca maravilhosa?

Ao terminar de ouvir a conversa Serena pensou

"_Quem será a azarada isso sim! Imagina! Agüentar aquele baka o baile inteiro. Ainda mais beijar a boca dele, eu jamais faria isso."_

Então ela se lembrou dos dois últimos "encontros" com ele, se é que aquilo poderiam ser chamados de encontros.

**Logo após a saída das aulas, Serena tinha que voltar rápido para casa, ela tinha prometido a sua mãe que iria ajudá-la nas compras daquele dia, portanto não poderia se atrasar, pois após as compras se encontraria com as meninas no mesmo lugar de sempre, a melhor lanchonete da cidade, Crow Center Lanches. Andava tão apressada pelas ruas que nem notou um vulto se aproximar à sua frente. Só percebeu que havia alguém em seu caminho quando se chocou violentamente contra algo. O choque foi tão forte que ela só não caiu para trás porque fora segurada docemente pela cintura.**

**___Me desculpe, eu estava um tanto distraído. A senhorita está bem?**

**Um lindo moreno de profundos olhos azuis disse com uma voz suave e rouca ao mesmo tempo, o que fez com que Serena estremecesse por um segundo.**

**___Sim estou, obrigada.**

**Os dois disseram sem se olharem, mas quando finalmente seus olhos se fitaram os dois gritaram ao mesmo tempo:**

**___VOCÊ!!!!**

**___Tinha que ser a cabeça de vento da cidade!**

**___Cabeça de vento não seu baka!**

**___Ah não! Claro que não! Agora tem que ser cabeça dura!**

**Serena ficou indignada com este comentário, como ele sabia ser desagradável.**

**___Você que é um imbecil!**

**Ela gritou com todo o ar que tinha em seus pulmões.**

**___Você que tem a cabeça dura feito uma pedra!**

**___Você que é um grosso e disse que estava distraído seu tonto!**

**___Ah, agora a culpa é minha. Você não olha por onde anda e eu sou o culpado.**

**___Como se você estivesse prestando atenção, seu baka.**

**Por eles ficariam ali discutindo a tarde toda, é claro que desse embate não sairia nenhum vencedor, mas isso pouco importava para eles. Perceberam que as pessoas estavam parando na rua e os olhavam curiosas, e diante de tal situação cada um resolveu seguir o seu caminho. **

**Em virtude de tal acontecimento Serena acabou se atrasando para se encontrar com as meninas e ao chegar à lanchonete todas gritaram ao mesmo tempo.**

**___Serena você está atrasada!!!!**

**Ela ficou vermelha de vergonha e raiva ao mesmo tempo e fuzilou as amigas com um olhar, enquanto todos os demais clientes levantavam olhares curiosos para aquele grupo de meninas. E então no meio das pessoas se ouviu uma voz, que para Serena, era a voz do ser humano mais irritante da face da Terra.**

**___Além de cabeça de vento e cabeça dura agora ela é relaxada. **

**Ele falou e deu risadinha de leve. Serena ficou mais vermelha ainda, mas aquilo não ficaria assim, não mesmo.**

**___Você é mesmo um baka e agora um intrometido. Primeiro que a conversa não tem nada a ver com você, e segundo porque se eu me atrasei foi por sua culpa.**

**___Você está ficando louca é? O que eu tenho a ver com isso?**

**___Você sim. –ela falou com tanta calma que até assustou os outros – Quem manda você ficar andando pelas ruas da cidade como um sonâmbulo?**

**___O quê? Você que não olha por onde anda! – ele estava indignado com aquilo.**

**___Acho que você se esqueceu de um pequeno detalhe querido.**

**Darien arregalou os olhos, ela o estava chamando de querido? Aquilo era novidade para ele, pois estava acostumado a vê-la lhe chamando de baka ou coisas do gênero e não de 'querido', e mais ainda por que aquilo fazia diferença para ele?**

**___Como é?**

**Serena riu do jeito desconcertado dele.**

**___Você mesmo disse que estava distraído, portanto a culpa é toda sua por termos nos chocado daquela forma, e você começou a discutir comigo, então logicamente você tem toda a culpa.**

**Como ela se atrevia a culpá-lo pelo atraso DELA.**

**___Você que é a culpada, afinal de contas a cabeça de vento é você.**

**___O sonâmbulo aqui é você.**

**E como de costume eles começaram a brigar, seus amigos deram um longo suspiro, se olharam e saíram afastando os dois cada um para a sua mesa. O resto da tarde transcorreu relativamente bem. Serena e Darien de vez em quando trocavam olhares de raiva.**

Serena estava tão concentrada em suas memórias que só despertou sentindo uma dor em razão do beliscão que levou de Rey para lhe chamar a atenção.

___Credo Rey! Não precisava fazer isso.

___Eu te chamei, mas você não respondeu, mas e ai já escolheu ou não, só falta você.

Rey disse impaciente e Serena percebeu que ela havia ficado tempo demais dentro de seus próprios pensamentos lembrando-se dos acontecimentos do dia anterior. Ela se olhou novamente no espelho, gostou do que viu, se trocou e saiu ao encontro de suas amigas para se dirigirem a lanchonete, já que todas haviam terminado suas compras.

Na lanchonete um grupo de rapazes arrancava suspiros apaixonados das garotas que lá se encontravam.

___E aí, quem serão as sortudas que iremos convidar para o baile este ano? – Andrew perguntou aos amigos.

___Sabe, aquelas garotas da universidade já estão batidas demais.

___É verdade Nicholas, podemos dividi-las em dois grupos, um das gatas que é claro já pegamos e o outro das feias que não queremos de jeito nenhum.

___Mas eu tenho uma opção ótima Luca. Gatinhas carne fresca e ninguém da universidade pegou ainda.

___Credo Richard, que escuta você falando assim vai achar que somos o quê? Você tem que enfatizar que elas se oferecem para nós e somente fazemos aquilo que elas tanto pedem com suas atitudes.

___Com certeza Darien, mas essas não se ofereceram para nós elas sabem seu valor, isso é um desafio.

___Quem são elas?

Eles perguntaram curiosos para Richard.

___As colegiais gatinhas que estamos observando já faz algum tempo.

___Que idéia excelente Richard, e euzinho Andrew, levarei a Mina.

___Eu tive a idéia tinha que escolher primeiro. Quero levar a Amy.

___Beleza, o papai Nicholas aqui levará a gata da Rey.

___Eu levarei a Lita. Mas e o Darien?

Luca completou e olhou para Darien que tomava seu café tranquilamente, ele não estava preocupado com isso, poderia levar quem ele quisesse. E foi de Andrew que surgiu o maior absurdo que Darien já ouviu em toda a sua vida.

___Ele vai com a Serena.

Nesse momento ele cuspiu todo café que acabava de colocar na boca de volta para a xícara.

___Ficou louco! Por acaso vocês enlouqueceram de vez?

___Qual é Darien ela é uma gatinha e você sabe.

___A gente se odeia Andrew e você sabe disso.

___Vocês fazem um belo casal, isso sim.

___Para com isso Luca. Vocês estão de sacanagem comigo parem de ironia.

___Você vai com ela e pronto Darien, não será tão difícil assim, já que ela é uma gata.

___Vou coisa nenhuma Richard.

___Ah vai sim.

Nicholas falou e os quatro lançaram olhares cúmplices entre si. Darien ficou se perguntando o que significariam aqueles olhares, na verdade não interessava, ele não iria com ELA e momentaneamente ele se lembrou daquele ultimo 'esbarrão' que tiveram em que ela quase caiu no chão e ele a segurou pela cintura, de certa forma aquele toque, um simples toque, havia de certa forma mexido com ele.

"_Quanta besteira" – _ele pensou e balançou a cabeça para afastar aqueles pensamentos.

Nesse momento ouviram-se os sinos da porta da lanchonete anunciando a chegada de novos clientes. As meninas estavam chegando das compras na lanchonete. Elas se sentaram e começaram a conversar sobre o baile, afinal elas tinham que decidir quem seriam seus pares.

Os rapazes decidiram que aproveitariam essa oportunidade para convidar as garotas para o baile, eles tiveram que insistir bastante para Darien os acompanhar, já que o moreno insistia que não iria ao baile com aquela loirinha cabeça de vento, por mais que em seus pensamentos ele a achasse bonita. Eles fora caminhando lentamente até a mesa das garotas, enquanto eles se dirigiam ao seu destino as demais garotas suspiravam. Darien focou o seu olhar naquela mesa e viu Serena sorrir.

"_Que sorriso lindo! Iluminaria o dia de qualquer cara. Que raio de pensamento idiota é esse, ele é a cabeça de vento."_

_____Olá garotas! Podemos nos sentar com vocês?

Luca perguntou de uma maneira tão gentil que no mesmo instante elas afirmaram que sim. Eles sentaram e Richard puxou conversa com elas.

___Sabe já faz algum tempo que observamos vocês, então nós pensamos que seria bom irmos juntos ao baile. Vocês seriam os pares perfeitos.

___Por acaso isso é algum tipo de convite?

Rey questionou e Andrew respondeu a sua pergunta.

___Me deixe formular a pergunta direito. Vocês gostariam de ir ao baile conosco? Para nós seria uma honra tê-las como acompanhantes.

___Vocês estão nos convidando para irmos ao baile com vocês?

Essa foi a única pergunta que Mina conseguiu fazer diante da surpresa de todas, elas faziam sucesso com os garotos da mesma idade delas, mas com caras mais velhos era a primeira vez que demonstravam interesse tão abertamente. E a única resposta que ouviram de Luca foi:

___Sim, estamos convidando vocês.

___Tudo bem – Amy fez a pergunta que estava na cabeça de todas as garotas – e como ficariam os pares?

___Bom nós iremos nos apresentar formalmente a vocês, pois já que nunca nos conhecemos formalmente apesar de sabermos seus nomes e diremos os respectivos pares. Meu nome é Andrew e convido você Mina para ser meu par.

Elas realmente estavam surpresas com aquilo, então eles realmente as estavam observando, pois sabiam até seus nomes.

___Ficaria muito feliz em ser seu par no baile. – Mina respondeu bastante entusiasmada, seu sonho estava se tornando realidade.

___Sou Nicholas e convido você Rey para ser meu par.

___Muito agradecida, pode se considerar meu par.

___Meu nome é Luca e convido você Lita para ser o meu par.

___Com muito prazer.

___Sou Richard e convido você Amy para ir ao baile comigo.

___Isso seria ótimo.

Todas estavam muito felizes com o que lhes estava acontecendo, e então Andrew completou dando um sorrisinho amarelo:

___Darien irá com Serena.

Os dois que se mantiveram apenas calados e com a cara fechada pela proximidade um do outro falaram ao mesmo tempo.

___Vocês enlouqueceram!? De jeito nenhum!

___Vocês vão ter que ir juntos.

___Andrew eu te falei que não iria com ela.

___E quem é você para determinar com quem eu vou ao baile? Eu já tenho muitos convites, posso escolher quem eu quiser! Não tenho que ir com ele coisa nenhuma.

E apontou para Darien.

___O mesmo digo eu, posso ir com quem eu quiser, e eu não quero ir com a cabeça de vento.

Serena olhou para ele bem séria.

"_Como ela fica linda quando está com raiva, aliás, ela fica linda de qualquer jeito."_

Darien não entendia porque estava pensando essas coisas da cabeça de vento, afinal o que estaria acontecendo com ele? Mas Nicholas interrompeu os pensamentos dele.

___Ou vamos nós cinco com vocês cinco, ou não iremos mais.

___Como assim?

Lita perguntou bastante confusa.

___É a nossa tradição, ou vamos com cinco amigas ou não vamos ao baile.

Darien estava se perguntando por que eles inventaram essa besteira de ultima hora. Será que eles queriam tanto que ele fosse com a Serena? Mas por quê?

___Ora isso é uma besteira.

___Nesse ponto tenho que concordar com Serena.

Serena olhou espantada para Darien, ele a havia chamado pelo nome e não por aquele apelido infame que ela tanto detestava.

___Eu tenho uma idéia. Que tal uma aposta?

___Boa Luca, uma aposta seria legal.

___Claro Andrew um desafio, e conhecendo minha amiga Serena tenho certeza que ela irá aceitar.

___Com certeza Rey, Sere adora desafios. – Lita completou a fala da amiga.

Amy perguntou:

___E como seria essa aposta?

Serena percebeu que todos a estavam desafiando, eles iriam se arrepender. Andrew explicou a aposta.

___Muito simples, os dois terão que ir ao baile e passar a noite juntos, como acompanhantes normais, sem muitas exigências.

___Que gracinha Andrew, e o que eu Darien vou ganhar com isso?

___Eu sei o que vou ganhar, uma noite ao lado do maior baka da cidade.

___Não Serena, vocês ganham uma rodada de sorvete totalmente de graça, por nossa conta.

Nesse momento Serena soltou uma gargalhada diante da resposta de Nicholas e respondeu.

___Ridículo! Isso eu mesma faço, não preciso de ninguém me pagando uma rodada de sorvete. Acho melhor vocês aumentarem a oferta.

Agora ela os estava desafiando.

___Você está ficando maluca? – Darien perguntou sem entender onde ela queria chegar.

Serena olhou para Darien e lhe lançou um olhar desafiador acompanhado de um sorriso estarrecedor.

___O que foi o gatinho ficou com medo foi?

Ela fazendo cara de manhosa para ele, que ficou confuso por alguns instantes, afinal, gatinho desde quando ele tinha sido promovido ao posto de gatinho? E que raios de sorriso era aquele? Podia fazer qualquer um esquecer o mundo a sua volta. Ele recuperou-se do choque e respondeu:

___É claro que não.

___Então Serena o que você sugere para a aposta?

Ela deu uma olhada em todos e deu uma risadinha de leve antes de continuar.

___Simples, se ganharmos a aposta, vocês deverão vir a esta lanchonete, sentar e comer normalmente, sem correrias.

___Que raio de aposta é essa Serena? – Mina perguntava confusa.

___Eu também não entendi nada.

___Simples Andrew, vocês terão que vir vestidos de caipiras.

___Que ridículo Serena! – Amy tentava imaginar a cena.

___Seria bem estranho.

___Mas eu não terminei ainda Richard.

___Lá vem bomba, vindo da Serena é bomba com certeza.

___Como assim Lita?

___Bem assim Luca. Os rapazes virão vestidos de mulheres e as meninas de homens.

___É eu tenho que admitir, nessa cabecinha não tem só vento não.

Serena olhou para Darien, ele tinha que falar aquele apelido de novo. Rey explodiu com a proposta da amiga.

___Enlouqueceu Serena! Isso é ultrajante e vergonhoso. Não aceitaremos isso.

A loira aproveitou a deixa da amiga.

___O que foi, vocês estão com medo?

___Não. Ate aceitamos a aposta com uma condição. – todos olharam espantados para Andrew que continuou falando. – Mas para isso teremos que aumentar o desafio.

___E o que você propõe?

___Bem Serena nós temos ainda 10 dias para o baile acontecer, então até lá vocês dois terão que agir como namorados.

Andrew terminou sua fala com um sorriso triunfante nos lábios que Serena teve vontade de desmanchar com uns bons socos na cara dele antes dela falar.

___O que inclui esse 'namorados'?

Ela enfatizou essa última palavra fazendo um sinal de aspas com as mãos. Andrew riu e respondeu.

___Namorados, ora. Encontros, andar de mãos dadas, abraços, ele te buscar e levar em casa e inclusive beijos, muitos beijos. Se vocês não cumprirem a aposta pagam a prenda que a Serena propôs.

Serena tentava imaginar tudo aquilo que Andrew estava falando e fixou seus olhos surpresos em Darien e por uma fração de segundos achou que poderia se perder naqueles lindos olhos azuis, ele era bonito demais ela tinha que aceitar esse fato.

Darien sabia que aquele era seu momento, o momento para provocá-la, como ela já tinha feito com ele. E isso ele não perderia por nada.

___O que foi a gatinha ficou com medo?

Olhou para ela e sorriu, ao ver aquele sorriso Serena teve a sensação de perder o ar. Ela respirou bem fundo e voltou a si.

Mas como? Aquele baka a estava desafiando? Ela não recuaria, não mesmo, iria provar a todos quem era Serena.

___Medo!? De jeito nenhum. Posso ganhar essa aposta tranquilamente. Da minha parte aposta aceita.

___Da minha também. – Darien não iria ficar para trás, se ela aceitou , ele também aceitaria.

___Ótimo, se todos concordam podemos começar agora mesmo.

Andrew falou e recebeu a aprovação de todos. Então eles ficaram olhando ansiosos esperando o que iria acontecer em seguida. Serena olhou para Darien, fechou os olhos e lhe deu um selinho. Mas Andrew enfatizou.

___Mas isso não vale. Isso nem é um beijo decente. Tem que ser de língua. – e deu uma risadinha de leve.

Serena e Darien se olharam profundamente enquanto seus rostos se aproximavam. Quando seus narizes se encostaram eles fecharam os olhos e seus lábios se tocaram, afinal eles aceitaram a aposta.


	3. O namoro

_**Aviso: Só para lembrar que sailor moon não me pertence**_

_**Espero que vcs gostem desse capitulo, espero reviews...**_

_**Capitulo III**_

_**O namoro**_

Serena estava deitada em sua cama olhando para o teto e tentando entender os seus próprios sentimentos que estavam em conflitos. Ela não entendia como um simples beijo podia ter deixado seus sentimentos e seu corpo com reações tão estranhas. No momento em que ela aceitou aquele desafio não imaginaria as implicações que isso lhe traria. Aquele beijo, um simples beijo... um simples beijo? Será!? Serena já colocava esse pensamento em xeque. De uma forma ou de outra aquele beijo havia mexido muito com ela. A partir do momento que o olhar dela se encontrou com o olhar de Darien, naquele momento de preparação para o beijo, Serena começou a sentir sensações conflitantes e estranhas em seu corpo, seu coração disparou e suas mãos começaram a suar gelado. Quando seus lábios tocaram ao dele, ela sentiu uma avalanche de sentimentos conflitantes, frio, calor, suor... Quando seus lábios se abriram e ambos aprofundaram o beijo Serena sentiu choques elétricos e arrepios e seu corpo inteiro estremecia de cima a baixo, ela não se sentia no chão parecia que estava flutuando. Ele a segurava pela cintura e o toque das mãos fortes de Darien sobre o tecido fino da blusa de Serena, fazia com que ela se sentisse quente e mais viva. Seus braços estavam entrelaçados ao pescoço dele e seus dedos acariciavam seus cabelos e sua nuca, e ela sentia a resposta que vinha do corpo dele a aquele carinho. Eles só se separaram pela necessidade de ar. Ela fixou seu olhar no dele e anunciou que precisava sair, precisava ir embora, mas na verdade ela precisava sair de perto dele, pois se sentia tonta e desnorteada, tinha que colocar seus sentimentos e pensamentos em ordem, queria refletir. Mas não conseguiu se livrar da presença dele tão rapidamente, os amigos disseram que Darien teria que levá-la em casa, e eles tiveram que sair de mãos dadas da lanchonete. Serena sentia um fogo onde ele tocava em seu corpo, ela sentia sua mão em chamas. Chegou em casa e foi direto para seu quarto, precisava entender porque tivera aquelas sensações, aquele não era o seu primeiro beijo, mas nenhum outro tinha mexido tanto com ela e muito menos daquela forma tão intensa. Qualquer que fosse o resultado ela não gostaria de saber o motivo de tantas sensações, então era melhor deixar que as coisas acontecessem e buscar pelo menos um pouco de autocontrole até aquela aposta estúpida acabar.

Darien se encontrava em seu apartamento na poltrona de sua sala de estar, a única iluminação era a do abajur e aquela entrava pela sacada. Ele tentava analisar friamente tudo que lhe acontecera naquela tarde, mas ele não conseguia analisar 'friamente', analisar sim, friamente não, já que tudo nela era quente e saboroso e fazia com que ele também se sentisse quente, e muito quente. Afinal o que estaria acontecendo com ele? Por que seu corpo havia reagido tão fervorosamente ao beijar Serena? Nenhuma outra garota havia conseguido fazer com que ele se sentisse daquele jeito, e é claro que muitas tentaram, mas nenhuma havia deixado o gosto de quero mais em Darien. Ele e Serena já se conheciam, mas não se davam bem, na verdade se odiavam, mas ele já começava a pensar que não, pois ódio não tinha nada a ver com o que ele havia sentido durante aquele beijo. Tinha sido um beijo tão doce e cálido e ao mesmo tempo despertado nele sensações explosivas. No momento em que ele aceitou a aposta sabia que iria criar uma situação inusitada em sua vida, mas jamais imaginaria que sentiria algo tão explosivo e bom. Quando ela lhe deu um selinho ele sentiu um pequeno arrepio percorrer sua espinha, então Andrew deu a ele a grande chance de ficar em conflitos com seus pensamentos e lhe deu uma grande insônia pensando naquela loirinha e no beijo que eles haviam trocado. E que beijo! Ele jamais poderia imaginar que a cabecinha de vento beijava tão bem. No momento em que ele a segurou pela cintura sentiu uma onda de calor por todo o seu corpo, quando seus lábios se tocaram sentiu novamente o arrepio na espinha, quando aprofundaram o beijo sentiu choques elétricos por todo o seu corpo, e quando ele pensou que fosse impossível sentir mais alguma coisa diferente ela passou os seus braços em volta do seu pescoço e com as mãos delicadas começou a brincar com seus cabelos e acariciar sua nuca e nesse momento ele achou que fosse enlouquecer de desejo, de vontade de beijá-la por todo eternidade. Separou-se daquela boca maravilhosa de maneira relutante e teve que se controlar muito para não agarrá-la novamente, ficou olhando para aqueles lindos olhos azuis claros e a ouviu pronunciar vagarosamente que necessitava ir embora. Ah! Como ele queria ir embora com ela para qualquer lugar onde existissem somente os dois e nada mais. A acompanhou até sua casa, de mãos dadas, aquele singelo toque o deixando transtornado e com uma imensa vontade de agarrá-la novamente, mas ele se controlou, por mais difícil que essa tarefa lhe fosse. Quando chegaram à frente da casa dela, ela lhe soltou a mão rapidamente lhe disse um obrigada e um tchau e entrou correndo. Ele sabia que assim como ela havia mexido com ele, ele também havia mexido com ela. Tentava imaginar qual seria o desfecho dessa aposta, mas por mais que tentasse não conseguia imaginar outra coisa senão os beijos que ainda trocariam durante aquela aposta maluca.

Serena acordou com os primeiros raios de sol, ainda era muito cedo, 6 horas da manhã.

"_O quê?! Como?! Eu acordei às 6 da manhã!? Por quê?! Meu despertador ainda nem tocou! E sempre acordo às 7 horas. Espera ai... Ai eu não acredito, eu sonhei com aquele baka e acordei pensando naquele baka! Que droga! Perdi meu sono pensando naquele baka!!!! Meu Deus mas como ele é um baka lindo, como seu beijo é delicioso, dá ate vontade de beijá-lo mais e sentir aquelas mãos incendiando meu corpo inteiro."_

Serena sentiu um calafrio pelo seu corpo nesse momento despertou de seu devaneio.

"_Eu não acredito! Eu não acredito! Como eu posso ficar pensando essas coisas daquele baka do Darien. Caramba pra piorar as coisas ele agora é meu namorado. Que encrenca eu fui me meter. O melhor que eu tenho a fazer é evitar encontrá-lo hoje."_

Ela respirou bem fundo e decidiu que iria tomar um banho, comer um bom café da manhã e ir para a escola mais cedo, o que era algo inusitado, já que ela sempre chega em cima da hora ou até mesmo um pouco atrasada. A loira chegou bem cedo à escola, sentou em sua carteira e começou a ler um livro de literatura qualquer que a professora mandou para fazerem uma prova. Estava tão perdida em seus próprios pensamentos olhando para o vazio que nem percebeu a sala se enchendo de alunos. De repente suas amigas ao entrarem na sala levaram um choque.

_Meu Deus! Que dia é hoje?

_Que pergunta idiota Rey.

_Idiota nada Amy, acho que hoje é o tão esperado dia de São Nunca, olha só!

Lita apontou para a loira sentada na carteira com as pernas esticadas, um livro na mão e o olhar perdido em algum lugar dentro de seus pensamentos. Mas antes que elas fossem até a amiga Mina chegou correndo para não se atrasar, já que ela tinha o mesmo péssimo habito que Serena.

_O que foi? O que vocês estão fazendo paradas aqui na porta?

Amy apenas apontou em direção a Serena que continuava alheia ao que lhe acontecia ao redor.

_Uau! Isso é algo que não esperava ver na vida, porque apesar dela ter boas notas, nunca é a primeira a chegar.

Falou uma Mina bastante espantada.

_Ela está estranha, olha todos passam cumprimentam e ela nem percebe.

Amy já começava a se preocupar com a amiga, já que sempre ela fazia questão de responder aos cumprimentos sempre sorrindo.

_O que será que aconteceu para ela estar assim?

Lita tentava imaginar algo tão serio que pudesse abalar a amiga a tal ponto, mas foi Rey que respondeu a pergunta de todas.

_Só pode ser uma coisa. Darien, ela só pode estar assim por causa dele. Ou vocês não viram como ela ficou depois do beijo dos dois? Ela até foi embora antes do combinado!

Rey concluiu seu raciocínio e foi andando até Serena que ainda permanecia do mesmo modo, as outras garotas se olharam surpresas e seguiram Rey.

_Pensando no seu príncipe encantado, ou melhor, no seu namorado Darien?

Ela sussurrou no ouvido de Serena, o que fez com que a loira despertasse de seus pensamentos e olhasse assustada para as amigas.

_O quê? – ela perguntou confusa.

_Você estava pensando no Darien, no beijo de vocês não é?

_Ficou louca Rey? – a loira gritou levantando-se do seu lugar.

_Ah ta bom Serena! Você pensa que pode nos enganar?

As duas começaram a discutir enquanto as outras tentavam fazer com que elas se acalmassem.

_Ah fala sério! Eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar pensando naquele baka do Darien.

_Então você estava pensando em quê? Porque a senhorita estava tão absorvida em seus pensamentos que nem dava fé ao que acontecia ao seu redor.

E agora? Serena pensou no que iria responder a Rey, já que ela estava realmente pensando em Darien, em como ele é lindo, como seu beijo é gostoso e como era bom sentir suas mãos fortes incendiando seu corpo inteiro, mas ela não podia admitir isso, não estava preparada nem para admitir para si mesma, afinal ela sempre disse que jamais ficaria com alguém como Darien, muito menos com o próprio.

O sinal tocou, as aulas iriam começar, Serena suspirou aliviada, fora salva no último minuto, mas sabia que passaria as aulas de maneira conturbada, pois teria que responder a pergunta que Rey lhe fizera, bom mas pelo menos ela teria tempo para pensar na resposta que daria.

Nessa mesma manhã em seu apartamento, um belo moreno despertava com um grande sorriso nos lábios, havia sonhado com uma certa loirinha e seus beijos, abriu os olhos e olhou para o relógio vendo que pela primeira vez estava atrasado para as aulas na universidade. Levantou rápido, tomou um breve banho se arrumou e saiu. Ao chegar à universidade entrou bem rápido e se dirigiu apressadamente para a sala e viu o professor que já se dirigia para a mesma, apressou o passo e conseguiu entrar antes dele e se dirigiu a sua mesa e sentou-se. O professor entrou e começou a aula. Os amigos de Darien olharam espantados para ele, primeiramente eles acharam que ele nem apareceria naquele dia na universidade.

**_E ai galera? Tudo belezinha?**

**_Fala Nicholas.**

**Os três responderam ao amigo que acabava de chegar.**

**_Cadê o Darien?**

**Nicholas estranhou o fato do amigo que sempre era o primeiro a chegar não estar junto ao grupo.**

**_Não sabemos não, achamos que ele não vem hoje. Melhor entrarmos o professor carrasco já está chegando.**

**Richard se referia ao professor de anatomia que sempre gostava e fazia questão de massacrar suas turmas. Assim que eles se acomodaram em seus lugares viram o amigo chegar apressado e entrar na sala segundos antes do carrasco.**

Os amigos de Darien passaram aquela aula bem confusos. Eles sabiam que o amigo responsável e racional estava muito diferente. Primeiro pelo fato de ter chegado atrasado, ou pelo menos quase, não deu bom dia a ninguém, não estava efetivamente participando da aula, já que sempre ele gostava de perguntar e responder as perguntas feitas pelos professores, e alem do mais ele parecia mais interessado em seus pensamentos do que no movimento que acontecia a sua volta e tinha um sorriso idiota nos lábios.

Na escola Juban a aula que antecedia o intervalo já estava acabando, Serena não havia conseguido produzir quase nada durante a aula, não havia conseguido terminar quase que nenhuma atividade proposta pelos professores durante as primeiras aulas. Serena estava lutando com sua própria consciência para se concentrar na aula e não ficar pensando no 'seu namorado' Darien quando recebeu um bilhetinho:

'E ai Serena, pensando muito no seu namorado gato? Acho que sim, já que você não presta atenção em nada a sua volta, acalme-se brevemente irá vê-lo e poderá beijá-lo a tarde inteira, Rey.'

Ao ler o que Rey havia escrito, Serena sentiu suas bochechas queimarem, amassou o papel e jogou na amiga que o tinha escrito.

_Senhorita Tsukino, algum problema?

O professor a questionava em relação ao fato de Serena ter jogado um papel amassado em cima de Rey durante a aula.

_Não, me desculpe, não irá mais acontecer.

Todos viram uma loira bastante irritada se voltar para frente novamente.

_Tudo bem, como a senhorita não é dessas coisas não levarei este episodio em consideração.

Ao termino da fala do professor o sinal soou anunciando o inicio do intervalo. Serena viu praticamente todos os alunos saírem da sala, mas permaneceu sentada e com o semblante fechado demonstrando toda a sua irritação, atitude que fazia com que os alunos não se aproximassem dela, somente suas amigas ficaram na sala e foram até ela.

_Serena vamos para o intervalo, é hora do lanche.

Mina tentava animar à amiga, sabia que ela gostava da hora do lanche.

_Não , não estou com fome.

_Mas nós temos um compromisso importante.

_É verdade Amy, temos que avisar aos garotos quem serão nossos pares no baile.

Só de ouvir aquilo que Lita acabava de dizer e lembrar que seu par seria Darien, Serena sentiu como se borboletas dançassem em seu estomago.

_Serena para com isso e vamos lá para fora um pouco.

_Está bem Rey, mas vê se não me chateia.

_Ok, ok.

As cinco garotas saíram e se dirigiram para o pátio. Mal chegaram lá foram cercadas por um grupo de garotos ansiosos por saberem quem seriam os felizardos acompanhantes daquelas belas garotas ao baile de primavera.

_Ok garotos, antes de tudo, eu quero agradecer em nome de todas aos convites para o baile.

Rey pronunciava isso com um grande sorriso nos lábios, mas foi Mina que concluiu a fala da amiga.

_Mas infelizmente não poderíamos escolher todos.

_Mas nós recebemos convites de alguns universitários também, e como Mina mesmo disse teremos que escolher apenas um par.

_Amy tem razão e por isso anunciamos que a nossa decisão foi aceitar o convite dos universitários.

Lita concluiu para decepção dos garotos que se afastaram de maneira frustrada. Apenas Serena se manteve calada. As garotas se sentaram em um banco.

_Credo Serena muda essa cara, até parece que alguém morreu.

Lita comentou já que a irritação e o aborrecimento da loira eram visíveis a todos.

_Olha eu tenho uma idéia para melhorar o astral da Serena, sairemos da escola, almoçamos no shopping, passeamos um pouco e depois vamos à lanchonete. O que acham?

_Ótima idéia Amy, vamos sim, será perfeito ainda mais que com certeza encontraremos nossos acompanhantes para o baile na lanchonete.

Mina comentava toda entusiasmada. Mas Rey tinha que alfinetar a amiga.

_Então a Serena poderá encontrar Darien e ficar beijando aquele gato.

Que droga, Serena queria sair com as amigas, ela amava sair e se divertir com as meninas, mas só o fato de poder se encontrar com Darien, fez com que ela desistisse da idéia.

_Não! Eu não vou, não posso ir. Tenho um compromisso com a minha mãe. Tenho que ir para casa.

Ela disse bem seria enquanto as meninas ouviam tudo em silencio e então elas voltaram para a sala de aula. Serena não se sentia preparada para encontrar Darien e como ela já havia decidido o evitaria naquele dia. Após as aulas ela foi diretamente para casa, iria ficar lá o dia todo, apesar de querer sair com as amigas.

Na universidade quatro amigos continuavam a olhar o comportamento estranho do amigo. Eles já se encontravam sentados em uma mesa da praça de alimentação. Todos se encontravam calados olhando para Darien, que só estava ali de corpo presente, já que sua mente vagava bem longe dali e o sorriso idiota continuava em seu rosto.

_Terra para Darien! Terra para Darien!

Andrew falava com as duas mãos em concha na boca fazendo graça com o amigo.

_O quê? O que foi? – o moreno respondeu tentando se situar.

_Cara o que te aconteceu? Por acaso usou algum tipo de droga hoje pela manhã?

_Deixa de ser estúpido Nicholas! É claro que não!

_Então Darien o que aconteceu que te deixou assim bobão.

Richard falou fazendo uma careta que todos riram achando graça até mesmo Darien.

_E quem disse que eu estou todo bobão? – ele fez a mesma careta que o amigo.

_A sua cara! Está escrito aí: Bobão do dia.

_Não foi nada demais Luca, de qualquer forma é cedo para falar sobre isso, na hora certa vocês saberão.

Voltaram para as aulas e ao final daquela manhã se despediram e marcaram de se encontrar na lanchonete mais tarde.

Ao final da tarde os cinco rapazes se encontraram na lanchonete. Aquele lugar era o preferido pelos jovens para sentarem, conversarem, namorarem e lancharem.

_Conta para gente Darien, a Serena beija bem? Foi por causa dela que você ficou assim todo bobão?

_Para com isso Richard, já falei que não estou bobão.

_Mas você não respondeu a primeira pergunta dele, afinal ela beija bem ou não?

Ao terminar de falar Nicholas deu um sorrisinho maroto e Darien fingiu cara de pensativo antes de responder.

_Bem, ainda não tenho certeza, acho que preciso provar mais algumas vezes.

_Esse é o Darien que eu conheço. – Luca falou e soltou uma gargalhada de leve.

_Então caro Darien, após provar mais algumas vezes do beijo dela hoje à tarde, trate de nos comunicar essa informação ok.

_Sim senhor capitão Andrew.

Os cinco começaram a rir e ouviram os sinos anunciando os clientes que chegavam. Eles viram que eram as meninas e fizeram um sinal para que elas se sentassem com eles.

_Olá meninas, como vocês estão?

_Muito bem.

_Mas está faltando uma de vocês, cadê a Serena?

_É sim Richard, a Serena teve um compromisso com a mãe e não pode vir.

_Ah Amy fala serio, por acaso você acreditou nessa historia!?

_O que você está querendo dizer com isso Rey? – Andrew perguntou.

_A Serena estava estranha, irritada e mal humorada.

_E olha que a Serena não é assim de jeito nenhum.

Mina e Lita falaram preocupadas com a amiga.

_Oras então o que aconteceu com ela?

_Simples Luca a culpa é dele.

Rey falou de forma enfática e apontou para Darien.

_Minha? Como assim minha? Agora eu vi, ela chega atrasada, a culpa é minha, ela não vem, a culpa é minha, daqui a pouco até a segunda guerra mundial vai ser culpa minha.

_Como assim a culpa é do Darien, Rey explique isso melhor. – Andrew queria mais detalhes.

_Tudo bem , como as meninas já disseram a Serena nunca está mal humorada e irritada, ao contrario ela é sempre alegre e gentil. Hoje ao chegarmos à escola vimos uma cena um tanto... incomum, ela estava perdida em seus pensamentos.

_Parecendo alguém hoje na faculdade.

_Cala boca Nicholas não interrompe.

Darien brigou com o amigo, afinal ele estava muito interessado no relato de Rey.

_Continue Rey.

_Obrigada Darien. Bem quando nós nos aproximamos dela eu perguntei se ela estava pensando no Darien e então ela se irritou profundamente, e eu tenho certeza que ela inventou toda essa desculpa só para não encontrar com Darien.

Todos ficaram surpresos com o que Rey dissera. Será que a Serena estava se apaixonando por Darien? Mas Andrew interrompeu a pergunta silenciosa que estava no pensamento de todos.

_Bom se ela continuar com esse comportamento vocês irão perder a aposta meu amigo.

E colocou a mão no ombro de Darien que ficou pensativo por alguns instantes antes de falar.

_Não se preocupe meu amigo, eu já sei o que fazer, não perderemos a aposta, não mesmo. Bom eu já vou indo, já que minha namorada não veio vou estudar e recuperar o tempo perdido esta manhã, afinal não era somente a Serena que estava perdida em seus pensamentos.

Ele acenou para os demais que olhavam para ele estupefatos diante de tal comentário, enquanto partia. Agora eram três perguntas que pairavam sobre todos: Serena estaria se apaixonando por Darien? Darien também estaria se apaixonando Poe ela? Como terminaria toda essa historia de aposta?

Darien havia saído bem confiante da lanchonete. Ele tinha um plano, um ótimo plano ao qual colocaria em pratica na manhã seguinte.

**Resposta aos Reviews:**

**Serena arigato: Obrigada pelo elogio, fiquei super feliz em saber que vc esta acompanhando a historia.**

**Beatriz: Fique muito feliz em saber que vc gostou da historia, obrigada pelo elogio é gratificante escrever e receber elogios como os seus, os próximos capítulos estarão emocionantes sim. **

**Gheisinha Kinomto: Valeu pelo carinho, espero que vc goste dos próximos capítulos Tb. **


	4. Conquistando você

**Olá pessoal, desculpem a demora, mas tive alguns problemas, tenho que ir devagar infelizmente não posso forçar muito meu braço direito estou com uma bursite por causa do trabalho e às vezes não posso digitar muito, pois dói bastante, mas finalmente a continuação da historia, obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando , beijos....****E vamos ao que interessa...**

**Conquistando você**

Na manhã seguinte Serena despertou mais calma e decidida a enfrentar a situação, afinal ela não era de fugir dos seus desafios, apesar de que toda vez que pensava em Darien sentia um certo calafrio pelo seu corpo, respirou fundo, como se aquele ato renovasse a sua coragem e foi se preparar para as aulas naquela manhã.

Darien acordou bem cedo e saiu de casa, ele precisava colocar em prática e para tal precisaria passar em um local antes de ir para universidade.

Serena chegou à escola no seu horário de costume, ao chegar à porta da sala buscou seu melhor sorriso para entrar. Cumprimentou a todos e se dirigiu ao seu lugar.

_ Bom dia meninas.

_ Bom dia Serena.

_ Pelo que vejo hoje você está melhor Sere.

_ Sim Amy estou.

_ Que bom, estávamos preocupadas.

_ Obrigada Lita.

_ Mas Sere o que aconteceu que te deixou tão chateada ontem?

_ Mina que pergunta idiota, foi o Darien.

_ Rey quem te deu permissão para responder por mim? Não é nada disso não Mina, foi um pequeno problema familiar.

Ela mentiu, pela primeira vez mentiu para suas amigas e se sentiu péssima por isso, mas não estava preparada para admitir que estivesse gostando de Darien, ainda mais que não sabia que sentimentos ele tinha por ela.

O sinal soou e as aulas começaram. Quando estavam no inicio da primeira aula foram interrompidos, a professora foi atender e voltou com um lindo buquê de rosas vermelhas orvalhadas nas mãos para dentro da sala. Todas as garotas suspiraram emocionadas se perguntando quem seria a premiada com aquele lindo presente romântico.

_ Senhorita Tsukino, por favor, venha receber sua encomenda, já que seu namorado se mostrou um rapaz romântico.

A professora deu um sorriso de lado e Serena arregalou os olhos surpresa, não pelo fato de receber flores, nem pelo comentário da professora, mas pela pequena possibilidade daquelas flores terem sido realmente mandadas por Darien. Levou um cutucão de Rey que a fez levantar e ir até a professora buscar o buquê.

Realmente era um lindo ramalhete e no meio dele havia um envelope. Serena voltou e se sentou em seu lugar, olhou o envelope no meio das rosas, imediatamente seu coração disparou diante da possibilidade daquele singelo presente ter sido enviado por Darien. Pegou o envelope, o abriu e retirou de lá um cartão:

"Nem as mais belas rosas poderiam apagar a sua beleza que muito excede as maravilhas desse mundo. Espero ansiosamente poder te encontrar hoje..."

Que raio de bilhete era aquele, sem remetente, só serviu para deixar Serena mais confusa ainda, receber rosas era ótimo, mas um cartão pouco esclarecedor não era nada interessante. De repente viu uma mão estendida a sua frente que pedia impacientemente o bilhete, era Mina. Serena sabia que o cartão passaria por todas as suas amigas então entregou o cartão que após passar por suas amigas retornou a ela juntamente com outro papel:

" Que romântico quem será o admirador secreto da Serena?

Mina

Bom ao que parece é alguém bem apaixonado.

Amy

E bem romântico também, o que é ótimo.

Lita

Vocês podem até não saber quem é, mas eu tenho certeza que é o Darien.

Rey"

Serena leu o que as suas amigas haviam escrito e leu o cartão novamente, teria sido mesmo Darien que lhe mandou aquelas flores?

Na universidade Darien foi bombardeado por inúmeras perguntas.

_ E ai cara, já colocou o seu plano em prática?

_ Já sim Richard – e deu um sorriso de lado.

_ E com certeza você vai conseguir o que quer, ganhar a aposta.

_ Vou sim Luca, vou ganhar a aposta e muito mais...

_ Do que você está falando Darien?

_ Deixa de ser idiota Nicholas é claro que ele está falando da Serena.

_ Ora Andrew até pouco tempo ele dizia que os dois se odiavam, mas agora parece que a idéia dela com relação a ela está mudando.

_ Com certeza Nicholas e hoje vou almoçar com a minha coelhinha.

E saiu deixando para trás quatro rapazes completamente perplexos pelo que haviam ouvido, já que uma das regras de Darien era não colocar apelido em suas ficantes ou namoradas passageiras, como era o caso de Serena, já que se tratava apenas de uma aposta. Para Darien apelido era sinal de intimidade ou sinônimo de um relacionamento duradouro, e diante disso os amigos já entenderam que ele queria Serena como sua namorada, e não apenas pela aposta, mas por talvez estar realmente gostando dela.

No colégio Juban as coisas estavam correndo tranquilamente até alguns minutos antes do intervalo em que a aula foi interrompida novamente e mais uma vez a professora voltou com um buquê de flores em suas mãos, mas dessa vez não eram rosas e sim tulipas, lindas tulipas vermelhas. Serena amava tulipas, eram suas flores preferidas e nesse momento desejou que fosse Darien que tivesse lhe mandado aquelas lindas flores. Ela tentava imaginar ele lhe oferecendo aquele lindo ramalhete, quando a professora interrompeu seus pensamentos:

_ É senhorita Tsukino, seu namorado está mesmo apaixonado, primeiro rosas e agora tulipas. – e estendeu as flores em direção a ela, que se dirigiu ate a professora como se não acreditasse no que estava acontecendo. Quando pegou as flores em suas mãos pode ouvir nitidamente os suspiros apaixonados de todas as garotas da sala, então voltou ao seu lugar e sentou-se. Como da primeira vez havia um cartão no meio das flores. Serena o pegou cuidadosamente e abriu:

" Espero que tenhas gostado das rosas que lhe mandei, mas achei insuficiente algo tão singelo diante de toda a sua beleza, por isso lhe mandei estas flores mesmo sabendo que nada te ofuscará, nem o sol e nem a lua. Serena quero me encontrar com você para que possamos conversar, estarei na frente do seu colégio na hora da saída e espero que você aceite meu humilde convite para almoçarmos juntos.

Com amor Darien."

Ela quase caiu da cadeira ao terminar de ler aquele cartão, realmente ele havia superado as suas expectativas. De repente Serena viu aquela mesma mão estendida à sua frente deu um suspiro de resignação e colocou o cartão na mão estendida diante dela. Mais uma vez o cartão passou de mão em mão entre as suas amigas que dessa vez preferiram esperar o intervalo para fazerem seus comentários.

_ Eu disse, eu falei que era o Darien.

_ É Rey você tinha razão, era ele mesmo.

_ Eu sempre tenho razão Amy.

_ Não exagera Rey, você só acertou um palpite a que convenhamos era mais fácil que a loteria.

_ É Mina ela acertou o palpite e ele o coração dela.

Lita falou e apontou para Serena que olhava perdida e com ar sonhador para as tulipas.

_ Ta bom Serena a gente sabe que você gosta muito de tulipas, mas não precisa babar.

_ O quê?! Não estou babando Mina, apenas admirando as flores que ganhei, afinal é a primeira vez que recebo tulipas.

_ Você vai almoçar com ele Sere?

Lita perguntou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

_ É claro que ela vai! Não é Sere?

_ Vou Amy, vou sim.

_ Eu sabia que você não resistiria Serena.

_ Ai Rey, você não tem jeito sempre implicando comigo.

A manhã estava chegando ao fim, e com ela também as aulas. Serena olhou para o relógio e viu que já estava quase na hora de se encontrar com Darien, ela estava nervosa e pela primeira vez se viu sem o total controle da situação diante de um rapaz e estava totalmente ansiosa para estar com ele que de alguma forma a atraia de uma maneira magnética.

No final da manhã Darien se despediu rapidamente dos amigos e se dirigiu para o colégio Juban. No meio do caminho se viu ansioso para ter sua coelhinha nos seus braços, parecia que ela era como uma droga e, ele estivesse totalmente viciado. Chegou à frente do colégio Juban , parou o carro na porta e desceu para esperar por Serena.

O sinal soou anunciando o termino das aulas, Serena guardou suas coisas, se despediu de suas amigas e se dirigiu para a saída. Ao chegar à porta sentiu suas pernas tremulas só de vê-lo parado encostado ao carro, ele estava simplesmente lindo e sorria sedutoramente para ela, o que fez com que o desejo de se atirar em cima dele aumentasse.

Ele estava hipnotizado diante da visão daquela deusa vindo em sua direção, imediatamente ele foi ao seu encontro para ajudá-la com suas coisas.

_ Olá princesa, deixa eu te ajudar.

Então ele pegou os materiais dela e a conduziu até o carro.

_ Você gostou das flores?

_ Sim muito, as rosas são lindas e as tulipas maravilhosas, amo tulipas, como você descobriu que são minhas flores prediletas?

_ Bem na verdade eu não descobri, só achei que você fosse gostar, que bom que acertei.

A tensão entre os dois dentro do carro era visível. Serena olhou para Darien que estava concentrado no transito. Ela o achou encantador e por alguns minutos sentiu sua respiração falhar, não podia entender como ele podia causar essa reação nela. Serena só percebeu que já haviam chegado quando Darien abriu a porta para ela.

Durante o trajeto Darien tentou ao máximo se concentrar no trânsito, mas essa tarefa lhe pareceu penosa demais, já que sua companhia lhe chamava mais a atenção do que tudo que acontecia à sua volta, isso nunca lhe havia acontecido antes e ele tinha que fazer um esforço para conter seus instintos. Desceu do carro, abriu a porta para ela, lhe estendeu a mão e lhe dirigiu seu melhor sorriso, pois de alguma forma queria conquistar o coração de sua coelhinha como ela estava conquistando o seu.

Os dois entraram no restaurante e foram conduzidos para uma mesa mais reservada e com isso Serena percebeu que ele havia planejado tudo nos mínimos detalhes. Eles já estavam sentados há alguns minutos e Serena não se atrevia a olhar diretamente para Darien, mas ele a olhava fixamente e ela sabia que o olhar dele estava sobre ela e isso fazia com que a sua pele toda se arrepiasse.

_ Serena, porque você não olha diretamente para mim?

A voz dele soou rouca e sensual, e ela levou um susto e olhou diretamente para ele.

_ Olha Serena eu sei que esta situação é um tanto diferente, mas eu tenho certeza que com um pouco de boa vontade nós podemos passar por ela vivos e inteiros.

Ela deu um sorriso tão bonito que aqueceu o coração de Darien, afinal ela esperava que ele fosse brigar chamá-la de cabecinha de vento ou culpá-la pela situação embaraçosa que ambos se encontravam, mas contrariando todas as suas expectativas ele estava sendo gentil e até encantador, coisa que ele já o estava sendo desde manhã.

_ Você tem razão Darien, basta apenas você não me chamar de cabecinha de vento.

"_Basta sorrir sempre assim para mim que você me ganha de todas as formas"_

Darien pensou, mas achou melhor responder outra coisa, achou muito cedo para expressar seus sentimentos.

_ Tudo bem, sendo assim você não me chame mais de baka.

_ Ok! Combinado.

Eles almoçaram e conversaram sobre trivialidades, Darien aproveitou essa conversa para descobrir coisa de que ela gostava e seus programas favoritos. Após o almoço foram para casa de Serena, antes dela se despedir combinaram de se encontrar mais tarde na lanchonete. Serena já estava saindo do carro quando voltou hesitante.

_ Acho bom a gente se acostumar com isso também.

Lentamente ela se aproximou e o beijou. Ele não demorou muito para acabar com o pouco espaço que os separava puxando o corpo dela de encontro ao seu quando a abraçou pela cintura. Fora um beijo longo e carregado de desejo. Ele apertava o corpo dela contra o seu e ela o acariciava na nuca e no pescoço.

_ Quer dizer Amy que o Darien mandou flores para Serena?

_ Sim Richard, e não foi só um buquê não, foram dois.

_ E depois ele a levou para almoçar.

_ Sério Lita! Quer dizer que eles almoçaram juntos? Acho que perdemos a aposta.

_ Deixa de ser pessimista Luca, a gente pode melar os encontros deles e ganhar.

_ Deixa de ser idiota Nicholas, nós não podemos fazer isso.

_ A Rey tem razão Nicholas.

_ Credo Mina a gente não pode nem brincar. E você Andrew o que acha disso tudo?

_ Acho que de toda essa brincadeira surgirá um belo casal apaixonado. É galera acabamos dando uma de cupido sem querer.

Todos ficaram felizes com a possibilidade de juntarem os dois amigos em um casal apaixonado. Então viram Darien chegar sozinho a lanchonete.

_ Darien cadê a Serena?

_ Boa tarde pra você também Mina.

_ Desculpe, boa tarde, mas cadê a Serena?

_ Ela já vem, aconteceu um imprevisto e ela vai se atrasar.

_ Então nos conte como foi o almoço de vocês, sobre o que conversaram se é que vocês conversaram.

_ Me desculpe Rey, mas isso eu não vou contar não.

_ Ah não Darien deixa de ser estraga prazeres e nos conte.

_ Deixa de ser curiosa Lita, isso é algo particular dos dois.

_ Obrigada Amy, a única coisa que direi a vocês é que foi muito agradável almoçar com Serena.

Eles estavam em uma conversa animada fazendo programações para o fim de semana quando Serena chegou.

_ Olá pessoal desculpem a demora.

Então ela se dirigiu até Darien e lhe deu um breve beijo, sentou-se ao seu lado e ele lhe segurou a mão. Os amigos estavam olhando a cena com cara de quem não estavam entendendo nada e muita curiosidade.

_ O que foi? Que caras são essas? Que eu saiba, nós temos uma aposta e estamos cumprindo nossa parte, portanto acho bom prepararem a roupinha de caipira de vocês.

Darien deu um sorriso e abraçou a namorada pelo ombro. Todos estavam conversando animadamente sobre os planos para o fim de semana. As meninas haviam falado sobre um hotel fazenda que seus pais permitiam que passassem o final de semana sozinhas sem ninguém da família. Então eles combinaram de se encontrar sexta feira na lanchonete logo após o almoço e assim irem para o local combinado que não era tão longe, podendo eles assim aproveitarem à tarde lá.

_ Ok combinado. Amanhã então não iremos nos encontrar, pois iremos arrumar as bagagens.

_ Certo Rey, mas hoje ainda é quarta-feira e são apenas 4 horas da tarde. O que faremos o restante da tarde? Sugestões?

_ Ah eu tenho uma Richard. Por que não vamos ao parque numero 10?

_ Ótimo Mina, lá é lindo e bem romântico também.

_ Bem se a Lita diz isso então vamos.

Quando Luca terminou de fechar sua boca o garçom já estava trazendo a conta e todos estavam animadíssimos para terem seus encontros românticos.

Eles foram caminhando, pois o parque era próximo. Serena e Darien iam um pouco à frente de mãos dadas, gesto que todos os outros imitaram. Chegando ao parque cada casal procurou um cantinho para namorarem.

Lita e Luca sentaram embaixo de uma árvore. Luca acariciava o braço de Lita.

_ Sabe Lita desde que te vi pela primeira vez tive uma vontade enorme de conhecê-la e hoje fico muito feliz em estarmos aqui.

_ Eu também Luca, fico feliz em estar aqui com você.

Ele foi aproximando o seu rosto do dela que esperava ansiosa pelo o que veria a seguir. Quando os seus lábios se tocaram os dois sentiram como se estivessem andando nas nuvens.

Não muito distante dali outro casal se olhava apaixonadamente . Uma linda garota de cabelos azuis e um rapaz de cabelos pretos.

_ Sabe Richard, eu sempre achei que universitários jamais saíssem com colegiais.

_ E por quê?

_ Pelo nível de conversa, afinal vocês estão alguns degraus acima de nós na carreira acadêmica.

_ Mas você possui todas as qualidades que um universitário busca em uma garota, é bonita, inteligente, sensível e divertida. Ainda bem que eu fui o universitário de sorte.

Amy sentiu suas bochechas queimarem diante de tal comentário, mas apenas fechou os olhos esperando pelo beijo de seu querido Richard, que não demorou muito a corresponder às expectativas da garota.

Sentados em um banco de madeira Rey e Nicholas olhavam perdidos para o lago a frente deles.

_ Você não vai falar nada não Nicholas, vai ficar calado como uma múmia a tarde toda?

Nicholas estremeceu diante da impaciência que ela deixou transparecer na voz.

_ Me desculpe Rey, é que às vezes eu acho que você é muita areia pro meu caminhãozinho.

Ela abriu os olhos surpresa e desviou o olhar dele e sorriu de leve.

_ Acho que você tem razão.

_ Eu sabia, me desculpe Rey por fazer você perder seu tempo.

_ Deixa de falar asneira. Nicholas se eu estou aqui é porque eu gosto de você.

_ Sério?!

Ela não respondeu apenas lhe deu um lindo sorriso ao qual ele não resistiu à vontade louca de possuir aquela boca e a beijou longamente.

Sentados junto à fonte se encontravam Andrew e Mina.

_ Sabe Andrew acho que fizemos algo bom em juntar a Serena e o Darien.

_ Hum-hum

_ Eles formam um lindo casal você não acha?

_ Hum-hum

_ Será que eles vão continuar a namorar depois da aposta?

_ Hum-hum

_ Andrew por acaso você está prestando atenção ao que eu estou falando?

_ Hum-hum

_ Quer parar de responder hum-hum pra tudo que eu pergunto e prestar atenção ao que estou dizendo?

_ Me desculpe linda é que quando eu olho para você eu me perco diante de tanta beleza.

Ela já ia abrir a boca para lhe dar uma resposta mal criada quando percebeu o que ele havia acabado de dizer.

_ Andrew que lindo!

_ Agora vamos esquecer um pouco a Serena e o Darien e nos concentrar somente em nós dois.

Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente, não conseguiria falar, seu coração batia descompassada mente no peito, e ele foi gentil ao beijá-la demonstrando um grande carinho.

Serena e Darien estavam sentados na grama atrás de uma alameda de azaléias, o que fazia com que os dois estivessem escondidos dos olhares curiosos.

Ela estava sentada e encostada no ombro dele que por sua vez a abraçava pela cintura.

_ Que historia louca essa nossa Darien.

_ Digamos que é um tanto inusitada.

_ Arrependido?

_ Não, nem um pouco e você?

_ Não, mas o que faremos após o baile?

_ Bem eu acho que depois continuaremos com as nossas vidas como sempre.

Não era isso o que ele queria dizer, já que sua vontade era ficar com ela para sempre, mas teve medo de assustá-la e achou que era melhor conquistá-la aos poucos.

Serena por sua vez se sentiu um pouco triste com a resposta dele, mas resolveu não levar isso em consideração naquele momento, tudo o que ela queria era poder desfrutar de cada segundo com ele.

_ Sabe Serena por mais maluca que essa historia toda tem sido eu quero que saiba que estar com você tem sido extremamente agradável.

_ Eu digo o mesmo de você.

Ele encostou o seu nariz ao delicado nariz dela e a olhou profundamente em seus olhos, Serena sentiu como se estivesse mergulhando na imensidão azul do mar. Tudo o que eles conseguiam sentir era a leve brisa que soprava sobre eles, balançando as azaléias e trazendo o doce aroma das flores e a própria respiração de ambos. Como num passe de mágica seus lábios se encostaram, foi um beijo terno e cheio de vontade.

Quando finalmente suas bocas se separaram eles contemplaram a linda vista diante de seus olhos, o verde das folhas faziam um belo contraste com o colorido das mais variadas flores do parque. Para eles tudo estava mais bonito e o tempo poderia parar naquele momento. Serena fechou os olhos como se estivesse se entregando de corpo e alma a aquele momento e foi então que sentiu algo quente em seu pescoço, Darien estava fazendo leves caricias com seus lábios. Ela teve vontade de gemer de prazer, teve vontade de se entregar a ele ali mesmo naquele momento, teve vontade de sentir as mãos dele percorrendo todo o seu corpo. Darien beijava seu pescoço, sua nuca, sua orelha causando-lhe arrepios por todo o seu corpo. Ela sabia que ele gostaria de beijar todo o corpo dela a intensidade de seus beijos em seu pescoço deixava isso claro, e essa percepção a estava levando ao delírio, se não o parasse dali naquele momento com ele para um lugar reservado onde aquela paixão desenfreada teria total liberdade para acontecer de fato.

_ Darien – o chamou com um sussurro.

_ Hum – foi o único som que ele conseguiu emitir, já que parecia que ele estava tão perdido quanto ela no desejo, na paixão arrebatadora que os consumia.

_ É melhor pararmos.

_ Sim tem razão, senão perderemos o controle e afinal de contas estamos em um lugar publico.

_ O quê?! – ela ralhou com ele. – Quer dizer que se não estivéssemos aqui você iria continuar?!

_ Não, jamais passaria dos limites com você.

_ Ainda bem.

_ A não ser que você queira.

Ela lhe deu um soco no ombro e fingiu-se de ofendida, ele a segurou firmemente pela nuca e a beijou como se não houvesse amanhã.

Já era noite, Serena estava sentada na sacada de seu quarto olhando a lua, os acontecimentos daquela tarde ainda ferviam em sua mente, como ela podia desejar tanto alguém, isso nunca lhe havia acontecido. Pensou em Darien, será que ele estava pensando nela?

Estava. Ele só conseguia pensar nela, em como a queria, a desejava, precisava dela, o quanto queria sentir o corpo dela colado ao seu. A loirinha o estava fazendo ter sentimentos que nenhuma outra garota tinha feito.

Os dois só de pensarem no final de semana que passariam juntos sentiam um calafrio por todo o seu corpo, se em apenas uma tarde eles tiveram um desejo enorme de se entregarem um ao outro, imaginem um final de semana inteiro juntos.

**Continua...**

**Um dia inteiro para digitar esse capitulo, a moça aqui escreve no papel para depois digitar kkkk, gosto de fazer assim, pois ao digitar posso melhorar o texto. Leiam e comentem, por favor, preciso saber se está ficando legal, podem mandar sugestões também.**

**Gheisinha – obrigada por acompanhar a historia**

**Mimi, Marcinha e Selene – espero que vocês gostem desse capitulo e vou tentar não demorar muito a colocar o outro ok.**

**Leninha – valeu a sugestão e eu acabei usando mesmo, beijos...**


	5. Hotel fazenda

**Oi pessoal, desculpem pela demora, foi mal não queria demorar tanto, mas esse capitulo está bem maior que os demais, espero que vcs gostem. Bjssssssssssss**

**________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo V**

**O hotel fazenda**

Quinta-feira. Todos naquele dia estariam concentrados nos preparativos para a ida ao hotel fazenda no dia seguinte. Após as aulas as meninas resolveram ir às compras, queriam impressionar os rapazes e por tanto precisavam de roupas novas.

_ Não vejo a hora de irmos para o hotel fazenda amanhã.

_ Eu também não Lita, algo me diz que essa vez será infinitamente melhor do que as outras que já estivemos lá.

_ Tenho que concordar com você Mina.

_ Todas temos Amy, esse final de semana será MARAVILHOSO.

_ Rey, eu acho que vocês estão colocando expectativas demais neste fim de semana.

_ O que?! Eu ouvi direito, a Serena a mais impulsiva de nós sendo racional?

Rey perguntou desconfiada enquanto Serena fingia olhar atentamente um biquíni enquanto tentava segurar um sorriso que teimava em brotar nos seus lábios.

_ Será que Darien vai gostar desse biquíni em mim, por que eu sei que esse final de semana será PERFEITO.

Todas caíram na risada ao perceber que Serena ao repreendê-las só estava brincando.

_ Eu acho que ele vai gostar mais do recheio do biquíni.

_ Mina que comentário malicioso.

Serena ralhou com a amiga e jogou uma saída de banho em cima dela.

No meio da tarde elas saíram do shopping carregadas de sacolas e cada uma se dirigiu para casa a fim de prepararem as bagagens.

Serena já estava com a mala pronta e saía do banho quando seu celular tocou, pegou o aparelho e viu o nome de Darien piscar na tela.

_Alô.

_ Oi princesa, estou te incomodando?

_ Não, já fiz a minha mala e acabei de sair do banho.

_ Hum, você deve estar bem perfumada então.

_ Um pouco, já que sempre uso loção hidratante no corpo todo.

_ Gostaria de poder sentir o seu perfume logo após o seu banho.

_ Quem sabe um dia eu deixo.

_ Pode ter certeza que farei de tudo para merecer isso.

Ela fingiu que não ouviu o ultimo comentário, já que tudo se tratava apenas de uma aposta, e como ele mesmo disse ao final cada um seguiria com sua vida, era bom ir com calma e não se empolgar muito.

_ Vamos ver se você realmente vai merecer.

_ Poxa, duvidando da minha capacidade. Se eu fosse você não faria isso não. Pois garanto que vou merecer, e muito.

Serena ate sentiu um calafrio com as ultimas palavras dele, sabia que realmente ele tinha capacidade de conseguir o que quisesse com ela, e isso a colocou em total alerta, tinha que ser cuidadosa para não se machucar nessa relação inusitada ao qual se envolveu. Buscou uma forma de mudar de assunto.

_ Darien, você acha que nossos amigos vão namorar?

Ele não estava entendendo o porquê ela estava fazendo essa pergunta.

_ Eu não sei Serena, mas por que a pergunta?

_ É que não quero ver minhas amigas sofrendo.

Em parte era verdade, se preocupava com as amigas, mas ela estava usando a pergunta como pretexto para desviar a atenção dele no assunto da conversa antes da pergunta.

_ Não se preocupe coelhinha, ninguém vai sair machucado nessa historia.

_ Está bem se você diz. Espera ai! Do que você me chamou?

_ De coelhinha, não gostou?

_ Achei tão kawaii.

_ Acho que combina com você. Bom, então boa noite minha linda e ate amanhã.

_ Ate coelhinho!

_ Boa noite.

_ Boa noite.

Darien desligou o celular e ficou se perguntando o porquê havia ligado para ela. Só havia uma explicação, saudades, não havia se encontrado e nem falado com ela, sentiu um vazio dentro do peito que só foi preenchido quando a ouviu atender e escutou sua voz do outro lado da linha. Quando falava com ela seu peito se encheu de algo quente e bom, quando ouviu ela lhe chamar de coelhinho sentiu como se borboletas dançassem em seu estômago. Ele tinha que conquistá-la, precisa, pois já não podia imaginar sua vida sem ela.

" _Hum.... era o único som que se ouvia escapar dos lábios de Serena. Sentia-se perdida, sozinha, olhava ao seu redor e não conseguia distinguir em que lugar se encontrava. Estava sozinha, a neblina a sua volta lhe impedia de enxergar, um súbito medo lhe abateu, o que estaria fazendo ali? O que estava acontecendo? Começou a se sentir desesperada... onde estariam todos? De repente sentiu uma mão a lhe alcançar abraçando-lhe a cintura, era um toque firme e reconfortante que lhe acalmava o coração e estranhamente esse toque lhe inspirava confiança. Sentiu uma respiração quente bater em seu pescoço e uma voz rouca sussurrar em seu ouvido: 'coelhinha não tenha medo eu estou aqui para te proteger.' Estranhamente sentia-se protegida e segura e todo sentimento de medo desapareceu e o seu desejo era entregar-se sem reservas a aquele que transmitia-lhe tanta segurança e proteção. Virou seu corpo lentamente para ficarem frente a frente e se deparou com um par de olhos de um azul intenso e profundo que tragava seu ser para dentro dele. Ele por sua vez puxava o corpo dela de encontro ao seu de uma maneira possessiva e urgente, como se dependesse daquilo para sentir-se vivo, suas mãos se encontravam na cintura da figura delicada a sua frente. Ela sentia as mãos deles em seu corpo, em volta de sua cintura, e aquele contato lhe queimava a pele. Ele a trouxe para junto de si e encostou todo seu corpo ao dela. Por sua vez ela colocou seus braços em volta do pescoço dele, e não resistindo mais... ela beijou os lábios do seu amado com paixão,que correspondeu com intensidade. Os beijos começaram a brotar um atrás do outro, e quanto mais se beijavam mais o desejo ardente crescia dentro deles. Quando Serena percebeu ambos encontravam –se deitados no chão, sentiu o frio do piso nas suas costas, e o peso dele em cima dela. As mãos dele começaram a passear por todo o corpo dela e Serena prendeu a respiração. O clima entre os dois era de pura sensualidade, e a respiração de ambos era cadenciada e pesada. Serena ouviu de longe um som estridente, tentou ignorá-lo, mas o barulho era insistente e irritante. Separou sua boca da boca dele e procurou de onde vinha o barulho, enxergou ao longe uma luz vermelha e tentou alcançá-la e ... _

...bump caiu no chão, soltou um grito: 'iatii – isso doi. ' Acordou assustada e olhou em volta, era um sonho, um sonho com Darien, ao lembrar-se do sonho ficou toda vermelha, como ela podia ter um sonho hentai daquela forma? Olhou para o despertado com seus números vermelhos e viu que era hora de se arrumar para as aulas. Era melhor mesmo se arrumar e ir pra aula.

Logo após o almoço todos se encontraram na lanchonete para irem ao hotel fazenda, haviam decidido que iriam em dois carros. O carro do Darien que era um Astra esporte preto, aonde iriam ele, Serena, Andrew e Mina. E o carro do Richard aonde iria os demais, já que o carro dele era um Doblo e cabiam os seis. A viagem não era longa, seriam apenas uma hora e meia, mas que foi preenchida com musica, bastante conversa e muita risada. Durante o trajeto Serena sentiu seu coração disparar por diversas vezes, só pelo ato de olhar para Darien e receber um lindo sorriso do moreno que ultimamente não estava deixando o seu coração em paz. Houve até um momento em que ele havia pegado a mão dela que pousava sobre seu próprio colo e levado até a boca para beijá-la com intensidade, ato que deixou a mão da loira em chamas, e fez com que ela tivesse o desejo de ser beijada por ele por toda a extensão de seu corpo e imediatamente corou com tal pensamento e desviou seu olhar do dele, tentando fazer com que ele não percebesse que havia corado o que foi inútil, pois o moreno percebeu e alargou o sorriso que tinha nos lábios, ele achava sua coelhinha mais linda ainda quando corava.

Ao chegarem todos foram conduzidos aos seus quartos. As meninas tinham o habito de dividirem o mesmo quarto, que era bem amplo. Elas gostavam de conversar até tarde da noite, por tanto era mais pratico dessa forma. Os rapazes ficariam cada qual em um quarto separado como sempre faziam ao viajarem juntos. Eles já tinham esse habito levando em consideração que sempre terminavam à noite acompanhados e para tal precisavam de um quarto para cada. Sabiam que com as garotas poderiam não chegar a esse ponto durante essa viagem, mas preferia assim mesmo cada ficar individualmente em um quarto.

Depois de instalados, trocaram de roupas e se dirigiram para a piscina a fim de se refrescarem um pouco. Os cinco rapazes já estavam esperando as garotas na piscina quando de longe as avistaram, eles tinham que concordar que elas estavam simplesmente maravilhosas, com aqueles biquínis que deixavam uma porção generosa de seus corpos à mostra. Cada qual se vangloriava pela formosura de garota que era sua acompanhante. Foi uma tarde de muita brincadeira dentro da água e bastante agradável. Durante um período ele decidiu que iriam apenas ficarem juntinhos curtindo a companhia um do outro. Darien e Serena estavam na borda da piscina conversando sobre o que eles poderiam fazer naquele paraíso.

_ Podemos fazer arvorismo, andar a cavalo, fazer um luau, e até escalada. O que você acha Darien?

_ Acho tudo ótimo, ainda mais que farei tudo isso com você do meu lado.

Serena sabia que ele estava jogando pesado com as palavras e decidiu ser bem cuidadosa.

_ Hum, vai ser um bom final de semana.

_ Vai ser sim linda, e agora nós temos que cumprir nossa aposta.

Mal havia terminado de falar ele a beijou com intensa pressão, ao que ela correspondeu com a mesma intensidade. Era um momento mágico para os dois, seus corpos colados um ao outro, podiam sentir suas peles em um contato quente, já que ambos estavam apenas de roupas de banho. Nada importava aos dois, somente os beijos, o toque, a respiração lenta... Serena sentiu um arrepio ao ser beijada no pescoço e acariciada no ventre pelas mãos fortes de Darien, sentiu que precisava de apoio para não cair, pois suas pernas estavam tremulas então ela passou seus braços em volta do pescoço dele. Uma das mãos dele permaneceu em sua cintura enquanto a outra descia pela extensão de sua coxa. Os dedos firmes dele apertavam sua pele como se quisesse deixar sua marca cravada ali. Ele beijava seu pescoço, sua nuca e sua orelha e voltava para os lábios dela. Depois fazia o caminho inverso, indo de seus lábios para o pescoço e descendo à base de seu tórax. Toda a parte exposta pelo biquíni ele beijava, então sua mão desceu até o joelho dela e ergueu sua perna que se enroscou a própria perna dele. Serena estava em êxtase, sentia seu corpo em chamas e agarrou a cintura dele com suas pernas. Ele ao sentir que a moça o havia envolvido na cintura com as pernas enroscadas ao seu corpo fez pressão empurrando o corpo dela na borda fria da piscina com seu próprio corpo. Ela ao sentir o frio do azulejo contra seu corpo gemeu e reclamou que estava frio. Ele queria ouvir seus gemidos sim, mas os queria por prazer e não por estar sentido algo frio contra seu corpo, então ele passou seus braços em volta daquele corpo feminino tirando assim qualquer contato com o azulejo da piscina. Os beijos foram saindo um após o outro, e quando perceberam já começava a anoitecer. Separaram-se de maneira relutante para tomarem em bom banho e depois jantarem.

Darien se encontrava em baixo do chuveiro tentando organizar sua mente que estava dando voltas ao pensar na tarde na piscina que havia passado com uma certa loirinha de lindos olhos azuis que conseguia mexer com todos os seus sentidos. Ele precisava ir devagar com ela, ele sabia, ela era virgem e também muito nova. Tudo bem que ele não era tão velho, mas tinha que ir com calma com ela. O problema é que quando estavam se beijando ele se sentia totalmente embriagado por ela e não conseguia se controlar, se não estivessem num local publico, na piscina do hotel fazenda ele teria arrancado aquele biquíni que lhe impedia de fazer o que tanto queria. Ele a queria por inteiro, sem roupas para impedi-lo de amá-la por completo.

Após o jantar todos foram para a sala intima do hotel, onde havia uma lareira acessa que deixava o ambiente bem intimo e aconchegante. Acomodaram-se de maneira confortável, cada uma das meninas sentadas ao lado de seu respectivo acompanhante para o baile. Os rapazes por sua vez abraçavam as namoradas e de vez em quando sussurravam algo aos seus ouvidos. A conversa estava fluindo animadamente.

_ Bom então quais são os planos para amanhã?

_ Primeiramente querido Luca, um bom café da manhã, e depois que tal arvorismo?

_ Lita tem razão, arvorismo é bem emocionante. É pura adrenalina.

_ Beleza Mina, vamos então ao arvorismo amanhã pela manhã.

_ Oba Andrew!!!

Mina estava empolgadíssima.

_ Ah não sei se isso é uma boa idéia não viu.

_ Ah não Amy, não começa!

_ Rey você sabe que eu não gosto de altura.

_ Não se preocupe Amy, como sempre eu estarei com você para te ajudar.

_ Serena, agradeço a sua ajuda, mas dessa vez pode deixar que eu ajudo a Amy.

_ Isso mesmo Richard, faça o seu papel de namorado que eu também vou fazer o meu ajudando a Rey.

_ Nicholas eu não tenho medo de altura.

_ Pelo que vejo nem você tem medo não é Serena?

_ A Serena! É a mais empolgada de nós, a que mais gosta de adrenalina Darien.

_ Poxa então eu não vou precisar protegê-la.

Ele falou pra Amy fingindo cara de desapontado.

_ Não se preocupe não, você vai precisar proteger a Serena varias vezes dela mesma.

_ Rey, que raio de comentário é esse?

_ Ah Serena, se lembre das vezes que você acaba se enrolando em algum assunto por causa da sua impulsividade.

_ A Rey tem razão, lembra aquela vez que você começou a receber bilhetes e cartas de um admirador secreto?

_ Quem não lembra Amy? A Serena simplesmente cismou em descobrir quem era.

_ E eu consegui Lita, descobri quem era o engraçadinho que mandava aqueles bilhetes.

_ É, mas quase fomos pegas escondidas dentro daquele armário, que por sorte estava vazio lá na sala dos professores.

**_Anda logo Serena, estamos na sala dos professores!**

**_ Calma Rey, deixa de ser impaciente só mais um pouquinho, já estou quase descobrindo quem é.**

**_ Não sei de onde a Serena tirou essa idéia que o admirador dela é um professor.**

**_ Eu tenho fortes indícios Amy.**

**_ Então anda logo Serena, daqui a pouco chega gente ai.**

**Lita falou olhando em todas as direções tentando achar evidencias da aproximação de alguém e viu Mina abrindo um armário.**

**_ O que você está fazendo Mina?**

**_ O que você acha Lita!? Ajudando a Serena a descobri quem é o admirador secreto dela oras.**

**_ Achei!!! Descobri, olhas os bilhetes que eu coloquei de volta para o admirador! Estão todos aqui junto desse material!**

**Todas as garotas se juntaram ao redor de Serena para verem a quem pertencia o material em questão. Então elas ouviram vozes se aproximando. Olharam ao redor e o único lugar onde elas poderiam se esconder era no armário vazio que Mina havia aberto. Elas imediatamente se espremeram lá e só saíram quando as pessoas esvaziaram a sala.**

_ Quase morremos sufocadas dentro daquele armário.

_ Sufocadas foi pouco Amy, quase fomos pisoteadas umas pelas outras dentro daquele armário minúsculo.

_ Ah! Pare de reclamar Rey, você também estava louca para saber quem era o admirador.

_ A Serena tem razão, nós embarcamos nessa porque sempre queremos aventuras como essas, assim como o Sere.

_ É Lita foi bem divertido. Eu gosto de adrenalina.

Mina fechou o assunto.

_ Espera não entendi uma coisa. Como a Serena enviava bilhetes ao admirador se ela não sabia quem ele era?

_ Ah! Isso Andrew! Ele determinava um local especifico para que eu deixasse os bilhetes. E eu deixei justamente para poder descobrir quem era. E era sempre na sala dos professores, e sempre dentro de algum livro da estante.

_ E afinal de contas que era?

Nicholas perguntou curiosíssimo e todas responderam de uma única vez.

_ Era o professor de física.

_ Mas isso é proibido!!!!

_ Proibido não Richard é impróprio.

Amy concluiu

_ Mas afinal de contas como terminou a historia?

Andrew perguntou.

_ Não deu em nada, na verdade a historia nem começou. Como a Amy mesmo disse era impróprio e eu não me sentia atraída nem um pouco por ele.

_ Mas era até engraçado, as notas da Serena eram altíssimas, menos quando ela arrumava uma paquera na escola, aí ele ficava morrendo de ciúmes e diminuía a nota dela por qualquer besteira.

_ Muito obrigada por me lembrar isso Rey, mas ainda bem que ele saiu da escola.

Darien que permaneceu calado durante todo o relato da historia e sentiu-se aliviado pela a historia ter acabado, e principalmente pelo tal professor não ter continuado na escola de sua namorada.

Eles ficaram conversando até tarde que acabaram todos adormecendo ali mesmo.

As horas haviam passado consideravelmente e um funcionário do hotel foi acordar os hospedes adormecidos na sala intima para que pudessem se dirigir aos seus respectivos quartos.

Darien despertou e não encontrou Serena ao seu lado. Ela havia adormecido em seus braços, mas não estava mais ali.

_ Será que alguma de vocês podem me dizer onde a Serena se meteu?

_ Com certeza está lá na montanha dela. Só a Serena mesmo, ela não perde essa mania.

_ Que mania Mina?

Darien perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas.

_ Todas as vezes que estamos aqui ela sai tarde da noite e sobe uma colina, onde é tudo escuro só pra deitar na grama e ficar olhando o céu.

_ E porque isso?

Luca queria entender o que a motivava a ficar no total escuro.

_ Ela diz que estar em contato com a natureza e sem iluminação, ela pode ver o céu mais limpo e se sentir mais perto da lua e das estrelas.

Lita ao terminar de explicar tudo mostrou ao Darien o caminho até a colina onde Serena estava.

Darien foi caminhando e chegou à colina, ela não era muito alta, e não possuía iluminação. Seu topo era iluminado apenas pelos astros reluzentes que enfeitavam o céu. Ele chegou ao topo da colina e viu Serena deitada sobre um tecido que cobria a grama. Ela olhava o céu e cantarolava uma musica bem baixinho. Ficou ali parado contemplando a imagem a sua frente por alguns minutos. Era simplesmente uma imagem inesquecível, ela transparecia tanta serenidade assim como seu nome. Ele queria se aproximar dela, mas não queria assustá-la. Então ele começou a se aproximar e a cantarolar a mesma musica que ela bem baixinho. Ao chegar bem perto pode ver um lindo sorriso brotar nos lábios doces de Serena. Deitou ao lado dela e os dois ficaram contemplando o límpido céu pingado de estrelas e a lua cheia que mais parecia um lindo balão brilhoso bem próximo da Terra.

_ Acho que compreendi o porquê de você vir aqui durante a noite.

_ Gosto de refletir sobre muitas coisas nesse lugar.

_ É um lugar calmo e pode-se ter uma linda visão do céu.

_ O céu e a noite são tão lindos, eles se completam. O luar mexe profundamente comigo.

_ De que forma?

_ Mexe com a minha sensibilidade, me sinto mais livre e mais romântica também.

_ Acho que a lua tem esse poder sobre todos nós mero mortais.

Eles ficaram em silencio por alguns instantes até que Darien levantou-se um pouco, apoiando-se em seu braço e olhou diretamente para Serena.

_ Você fica ainda mais linda sob a luz do luar.

Ela sorriu para ele e o puxou pela camisa para um longo beijo. Os beijos começaram a fluir um após o outro. O corpo de Darien estava todo em cima do corpo de Serena. Os dois sentiam-se totalmente embriagados, como se a lua tivesse o mesmo efeito do vinho sobre eles. Serena nem percebeu como suas pernas foram parar em volta da cintura de Darien.

Ela estava deitada com as pernas circundando a cintura dele que estava por cima dela. A cada beijo o calor entre eles aumentavam, a intensidade era imensa. Quando eles se separaram do beijo Serena buscava por ar, abriu os olhos lentamente e viu que Darien também tinha a respiração tão pesada quanto à dela e tinha o olhar fixo nela. Ele parecia estar desnorteado.

_ Serena, você me deixa totalmente louco.

Ele disse com uma voz rouca e forte antes de voltar a beijá-la de maneira possessiva. Depois de beijar-lhes os lábios, ele começou a beijar o pescoço, a orelha e os ombros de Serena. Isso fez com que a loira gemesse e se arrepiasse de prazer. Ela agarrou fortemente a camisa dele, pois queria sentir os músculos de Darien sem o tecido por cima. Parecia que Serena não controlava mais seus atos, e como num impulso ela retirou a camisa dele. Ao mesmo tempo ela se sentiu envergonhada e satisfeita com seu ato e esperou para ver qual seria a reação de Darien. Ele por sua vez demonstrou uma enorme satisfação com a atitude dela e isso deixou o coração da loira mais aliviado e cheio de desejo. Ela queria tocar cada parte do corpo dele e queria que ele fizesse o mesmo. A partir desse momento a liberdade tomou conta das mãos de ambos. Serena passeava com suas mãos por toda a extensão do tórax e abdômen de Darien, sentindo cada músculo bem definido do corpo dele. Ele por sua vez externava todo o seu desejo através de suas mãos que percorriam e exploravam todo o corpo em chamas sob o seu. Ele percorria pernas, pescoço, braços... Serena prendeu a respiração e soltou um gemido tímido quando ele tocou e acariciou um de seus seios. Parecia que nada poderia pará-los, tudo indicava que essa seria a primeira vez de Serena...

_ Serena!!! Darien!!!

De repente eles ouviram uma voz os chamando e puderam ouvir uma conversa.

_ Não precisa gritar Mina, eles não são surdos!

_ Mas sabe-se lá o que aconteceu com os dois nesse escuro? Algum bicho pode ter atacado os dois. Ai meu Deus! Espero que minha amiga esteja bem!

_ Eu não sei por que tanto pavor se ela está acostumada a vir nesse lugar!

_ Mas ela não fica até tão tarde, ela nunca demorou tanto assim.

_ Ela está com Darien, Mina não precisa se preocupar!

_ Me preocupo sim!!! Com ela e com ele sozinhos nesse escuro e tão tarde, brrrr !!!!

_ Andrew w Mina estão vindo.

Darien falou antes de sair de cima dela de forma relutante. Ele vestiu a camisa rapidamente e os dois sentaram um ao lado do outro, seus olhares demonstravam desejo e decepção de terem que parar aquele momento.

_ Serenaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ao terminar de gritar Mina viu a amiga se levantando de onde se encontrava sentada e virar-se para ela.

_ Serena você quer matar a gente de preocupação?

_ Não sei por que Mina, eu sempre venho aqui à noite!

_ É, mas não costuma demorar tanto!

Só então Serena percebeu o quanto o tempo tinha passado e já era bem tarde.

_ Desculpe por tê-las preocupado.

As duas iam à frente dos dois rapazes, e Serena não sabia se estava aliviada ou frustrada com a interrupção de Mina.

_ Darien desculpe ter interrompido vocês, mas a Mina estava tão preocupada que eu simplesmente não consegui segurá-la. Interrompemos algo quente?

Andrew perguntou de forma maliciosa.

_ Tudo bem Andrew, não se preocupe, acho melhor irmos mesmo dormir agora.

No dia seguinte eles aproveitaram para fazer arvorismo, escalada e tirolesa. Foi uma manhã alegre, divertida, cheia de sorrisos e beijos. Depois do almoço eles decidiram assistir a um filme na sala intima. Acabaram adormecendo, foi uma tarde tranqüila e de descanso. Darien estava completamente satisfeito de adormecer com Serena em seus braços, ela era quente e sedutora ao mesmo tempo, que era doce e inocente. Ele estava feliz assim como todos os seus amigos também estava.

Acordaram com a risada e a brincadeira das crianças que passaram correndo perto da sala intima. Já eram seis da tarde, por tanto todos se dirigiram para seus respectivos quartos a fim de se arrumarem para o lual.

O lual era uma festa temática que o hotel fazenda sempre promovia aos sábados, era realizada na colina com iluminação de tochas. Eles montavam um Buffet e um open bar onde os hóspedes se serviam a vontade.

Os rapazes foram os primeiros a descerem, iriam esperar as garotas na sala intima, mas elas pediram para que eles fossem para a colina, pois iriam demorar um pouco.

Eles já estavam no lual há uns vinte minutos quando avistaram de longe cinco belas garotas. Todos ficaram extasiados com suas belas companheiras. Eles formavam pares perfeitos.

Luca usava uma camisa branca com estampa verde e uma bermuda creme, Lita vestia um lindo vestido verde de alças com a saia rodada que ia até o joelho.

Richard usava uma camisa azul claro e uma bermuda branca, Amy vestia um vestido azul claro de mangas cavadas, como regata, que transpassava na frente, a saia era rodada que ia até o joelho.

Andrew usava uma camisa preta com uma bermuda branca, Mina usava um vestido laranja mula manca com a saia rodada que ia até o meio da coxa.

Nicholas usava uma camisa preta com detalhes vermelhos e uma bermuda preta, Rey usava um vestido vermelho tomara que caia a saia não era muito rodada e ia até o meio da coxa.

Darien usava uma camisa branca e uma bermuda preta, Serena por sua vez usava um vestido branco, florido de vermelho que tinha um decote em V na frente que realçava seus seios, a saia era rodada e ia até o meio da coxa, usava uma sandália rasteira assim como suas amigas. Ela e as amigas haviam optado por uma maquiagem leve o que realçava os seus traços angelicais.

Todos começaram a dançar no ritmo da musica que o DJ tocava. Amy sentiu sede e decidiu ir até o open bar, ela notou que o barman era novo no local, pediu o que elas sempre estavam acostumadas, era um coquetel que o antigo barman tirava a bebida alcoólica da mistura, fato que Amy relatou ao novo barman. A bebida estava deliciosa como sempre. Logo as meninas acompanharam o gesto de Amy. Durante a noite elas beberam uns sete ou oito coquetéis cada uma. Os rapazes perceberam que elas estavam mais soltas e alegres, eles suspeitaram que houvesse álcool na bebida delas.

_ Amy, essa bebida que vocês estão tomando por acaso tem álcool?

_ Claro que não Richard, o antigo barman sempre tirou o álcool e eu pedi para fazerem o mesmo.

_ Vocês tem costume de beber bebidas alcoólicas Rey?

_ De jeito nenhum Nicholas, só coquetéis sem álcool como esse.

Andrew e Darien deixaram Serena e Mina com os outros e foram conversar com o barman. O open bar havia ficado lotado a noite inteira.

_ Amigo você fez uns coquetéis para aquelas moças durante toda a noite, por acaso você retirou a mistura alcoólica dos coquetéis como foi pedido?

Darien perguntou ao barman.

_ Me desculpe senhor o bar estava cheio a noite toda e eu realmente não ouvi a observação de retirar ingredientes do coquetel, mas somente que ela e as amigas estavam acostumadas a bebê-lo.

_ Seu irresponsável elas são menores de idade sabia, se falarmos isso para o gerente você com certeza será demitido.

Andrew disse bem nervoso.

_ Senhor, por favor, não faça isso eu preciso desse emprego, é que o meu companheiro de trabalho não pode vir hoje e como os senhores podem ver isso está uma loucura.

Nesse ponto eles tinham que concordar com o funcionário do open bar, tinha gente gritando por todo lado.

_ Andrew não adianta mais ficar bravo, o jeito é resolver a situação.

_ Tudo bem Darien. Olha vamos deixar passar dessa vez ok. Mas que isso não volte mais a acontecer.

O barman suspirou aliviado e voltou ao seu trabalho. Quando Darien e Andrew se aproximaram do grupo de amigos viram as meninas dançando de forma mais animada.

_ E aí, o que ele falou?

_ Você estava certo Luca, ele não retirou o álcool do coquetel.

Andrew respondeu preocupado.

_ Que irresponsável! Bom ainda bem que não bebemos nada alcoólico, mas o que vamos fazer?

_ Bem Richard, acho que devemos levá-las para o quarto e colocá-las para dormir.

_ É Nicholas temos que colocá-las para dormir sim, mas não sozinhas elas podem passar mal. Acho melhor cada um cuidar de sua namorada em seu próprio quarto.

_ Darien tem razão, afinal é o primeiro porre delas, involuntário, mas é.

Todos tinham que concordar com Nicholas, então cada um pegou sua namorada e começou a conduzi-la ao seu quarto. Nicholas caminhava abraçado a Rey evitando que a morena viesse a tropeçar quando ela avistou a piscina do hotel.

_ Nicholas vamos tomar banho de piscina?

_ Rey acho que você não está em condições de tomar banho de piscina agora não.

_ Eu estou sim!! Eu quero!!! Eu vou tomar banho de piscina sim e nua e você também.

Ela disse bem sensual e começou a levantar a saia do vestido, mas Nicholas a impediu.

_ Opa, opa Rey! Pode parar com isso eu não vou deixar você fazer isso não. Vamos para o quarto.

Ela se jogou em uma espreguiçadeira e disse.

_ Você é muito chato Nicholas, estraga prazer.

E logo em seguida ela dormiu. Nicholas a pegou no colo e a levou para o quarto dele.

Amy estava sentada com Richard em um banco, ela tagarelava sem parar, falava de física, química e matemática.

_ Não existe esse negocio de teoria acabada, tudo pode ser refutado. Quer ver essa teoria que dois corpos não ocupam o mesmo lugar no espaço, vou provar agora mesmo que podem sim.

Ela começou a avançar para cima de Richard.

_ Amy o que você está fazendo? Acho que hoje não é uma boa idéia pra isso não.

Cada vez que ela se aproximava ele se afastava. Os dois acabaram no chão. Amy estava por cima dele e começou a lhe beijar a boca, orelhas e pescoço.

_ Amy, por favor, não faz isso não. Não é uma boa hora, você não está bem.

Richard pedia já com medo de não resistir aos carinhos dela. De repente percebeu que ela havia parado. Ela havia dormido, ele se levantou com cuidado para não derrubá-la e a carregou para o quarto.

Luca conduzia Lita para o quarto quando ela avistou a cozinha e foi entrando no local.

_ Lita essa é a cozinha do hotel, não podemos entrar aí não!

_ Ah deixa de ser bobo Luca, não tem ninguém aqui.

_ Lita vamos para o quarto, você precisa dormir.

_ Não! Eu quero fazer algo mais divertido, sabe eu amo cozinhar e agora estou com vontade de me lambuzar todinha com leite condensado só para você.

Quando ele a viu estava com uma lata de doce em uma mão e com a outra começava a abaixar as alças do vestido, pronta para derramar todo o conteúdo em cima de si mesma.

_ Não, não, não! Pode parar por ai mesmo mocinha.

E lhe tomou a lata de sua mão.

_ Ah vai dizer que você não iria gostar?

_ Numa outra ocasião ta?

Ela começou a subir em cima da mesa.

_ O que você está fazendo?

_ Vou dormir, não é o que você quer?

Ela deitou na mesa e dormiu, ele a pegou no colo e levou para seu quarto.

Andrew estava tendo um pouco de dificuldade em levar Mina para o quarto. A loira ficava subindo em cima das mesas para dançar. Quando ele conseguia fazê-la descer ela corria até outra mesa e subia.

_ Mina desce vai! Vamos dançar aqui em baixo bem juntinho.

_ Oba! Você vai dançar comigo!

Ela desceu e começou a dançar de maneira sensual colando seu corpo ao dele. Ele sentia que a qualquer momento perderia a razão e não a largaria mais.

_ Para Mina! Acredite não é um bom momento pra isso.

_ Ah relaxa vai deixar rolar.

_ Vamos fazer assim, a gente relaxa num outro momento ta, quando você estiver sóbria.

Ele a afastou um pouco lhe segurando os ombros, ela sorriu docemente e aos poucos adormeceu em seus braços. Andrew carregou Mina até seu quarto.

Darien e Serena iam caminhando abraçados pelo hotel.

_ Linda nós vamos para o quarto para você descansar ok?

_ Ah Darien, sabe ontem à noite, quando a Mina nos interrompeu? Eu realmente queria ter ido até o final com você.

_ Nós ainda teremos nossa oportunidade, não se preocupe.

_ Mas eu não estou preocupada, onde estamos indo?

Eles já estavam chegando ao quarto de Darien e ela percebeu que não estavam indo para o seu quarto.

_ Estamos indo para o meu quarto, você não está muito bem e pode passar mal e assim poderei cuidar de você.

_ Não se preocupe, eu estou bem, muito bem, e acho ótima a idéia de irmos para o seu quarto assim podemos terminar o que começamos na colina ontem.

Ela entrou no quarto e o empurrou em cima da cama, onde ele caiu sem nenhuma reação. Ela veio engatinhando por cima de Darien, que estava deitado de costas, de maneira sensual.

Quando ela começou a dar leves mordidas em seu pescoço, ele sentiu um imenso prazer. Eles se beijaram longamente até que Serena pegou a mão dele e começou a guiá-la para um de seus seios. Aquela atitude fez com que ele despertasse do transe ao qual se encontrava. Ele queria aquilo, queria muito, mas não com ela bêbada. Ele queria muito tê-la nua em seus braços, poder possuí-la, mas sabia que esse não era o momento.

_ Serena espere...

Ele disse parando a mão no ar a centímetros do seio dela.

_ O que foi você não quer?

_ Quero, é claro que quero, mas eu preciso ir ao banheiro.

Ele tinha que pensar rápido para se afastar dela antes que cometesse uma loucura.

Ela fez uma cara de desgosto e saiu de cima dele dando-lhe passagem. Ele caminhava em direção ao banheiro quando a ouviu chamar seu nome, ele se virou e o que viu quase o fez desistir de tudo e voltar para aquela cama e esquecer o mundo lá fora e ter uma ardente noite de amor com ela. Serena estava deitada na cama de maneira sensual e tirava seu vestido revelando seu corpo através de uma sensual lingerie rosa com preto.

_ Não demore muito, estarei te esperando.

Ele teve que fazer um grande esforço para se controlar e não avançar sobre ela e explorar cada parte daquele corpo com suas mãos e boca. Entrou rapidamente no banheiro e se trancou lá. Precisava esfriar a cabeça e controlar a situação. Ficou no banheiro por aproximadamente quinze minutos. Abriu a porta devagar e se deparou com a visão que para ele era a mais sublime, prazerosa, angelical e sensual ao mesmo tempo. Serena dormia e estava totalmente desejável. Ela era perfeita em tudo, seu corpo, seu jeito, tudo nela lhe inspirava paixão e lhe aguçava os sentidos. Ele se livrou de suas próprias roupas ficando apenas com sua cueca boxer. Deitou-se ao lado dela, cobrindo-os com o lençol e ficou olhando e contemplando o lindo rosto de Serena até ele próprio adormecer.

______________________________________________________________________

**Bom, vamos aos agradecimentos**

**Dumpliing – obrigada por ler e fic, eu também sou muito romântica, e quanto à aposta eles vão pagar pode ter certeza.**

**Acdy-chan – que bom que você está gostando, continue a comentar ok. **

**Izabela 17 – prometo tentar sempre atualizar o mais rápido possível, e quanto aos dois, bom vai acontecer tanta coisa, a historia já está toda na minha cabeça, não posso contar como é mas posso dizer que teremos grandes emoções, hehehehe.**

**Andressa – que bom, obrigada, vai ter um pouco sim, mas quero ver se consigo ser bem sutil sem deixar de valorizar o momento é claro.**

**Leninhaa' – você não sabe como fiquei feliz e receber o seu review, o braço está um pouco melhor, também depois de tanto remédio. Eu também queria o Darien pra mim, mas estou feliz com meu maridão. E com certeza vai acontecer muita coisa no baile e depois dele também, prometo fortes emoções. Beijos lindinha!!!!!!!!!**

**Marcinha- oi querida, está ai o final de semana, espero que você goste e comente. Bjssssssssssss...**


	6. Amando você

Capitulo VI

Amando você

Os primeiros raios da manhã invadiam os quartos fazendo com que os hospedes despertassem ouvindo o canto harmonioso dos pássaros.

Serena sentiu um delicioso perfume de rosas inundando o ambiente. Era um cheiro delicioso e familiar que a convidava para desfrutar das delícias daquele raiar do dia. Lentamente ela começou a despertar e ao tentar abrir os olhos sentiu uma forte dor de cabeça que a fez afundar ainda mais no travesseiro. A claridade do sol que entrava através da janela do quarto incomodava extremamente a loira que tentava ordenar seus pensamentos naquela manhã. A última coisa de que se lembrava era de estar dançando e se divertindo no lual. Não lembrava como havia chegado ao seu quarto e muito menos o que tinha acontecido ao final da festa. A cabeça latejou novamente e Serena soltou um gemido fraco.

_ Está acordada Usako?

"Estranho" – ela pensou – "Até parece que o Darien está aqui no meu quarto".

Então ela começou a tatear a cama em busca do seu celular que ela sempre deixava em baixo do travesseiro para ver as horas quando necessitasse. Tinha o hábito de deixá-lo ali e com certeza dessa vez não seria diferente. Mas o que achou não era o seu celular e sim um segundo travesseiro.

"Mais estranho ainda, não estou dormindo em cama de casal e sim de solteiro, como pode ter outro travesseiro aqui?"

A loira percebeu que a cama era bem maior que uma cama de solteiro, e sua mão avançava cada vez mais para longe, até que tocou em algo quente e macio, que parecia ser o corpo de alguém. Parou de tatear, sabia que não estava sozinha naquela cama, teve que fazer um esforço enorme para conseguir abrir os olhos, pois a dor de cabeça estava mesmo forte. Foi abrindo os olhos bem devagar e quando finalmente conseguiu focalizar a cama a sua frente soltou um gritinho abafado e deu um impulso para trás, o que fez com que caísse no chão.

Darien já estava acordado fazia algum tempo e estava olhando sua princesa dormir quando ela soltou um gemido fraco. Percebeu que a loira estava acordando e que possivelmente estava com dor de cabeça pelo o que havia acontecido na noite anterior. Ele resolveu perguntar se ela estava acordada, mas não obteve resposta, só viu a loira tateando a cama como se procurasse por algo. De repente ela parou como se estranhasse alguma coisa, abriu os olhos devagar e ao vê-lo deu um grito abafado e acabou indo parar no chão. Agora ela estava ali, sentada no chão vestindo apenas aquela lingerie muito sensual e um pouco de seu cabelo sedoso cobrindo o seu rosto. A vontade que Darien tinha era de pegar sua princesa no colo, levá-la para cama e tirar aquela lingerie para poder amar aquela garota que fazia com que ele perdesse toda sua razão e sentido.

_ O que você está fazendo no meu quarto Darien?

_ Eu não estou no seu quarto. Você está no meu.

Serena tirou o cabelo que estava atrapalhando sua visão e correu os olhos pelo ambiente confirmando que realmente estava no quarto de Darien.

_ O que eu estou...

A pergunta de Serena parou no ar quando os olhos dela se encontraram com os de Darien. Ele olhava fixamente pra ela e percorria cada detalhe de seu corpo. Serena estremeceu e prendeu o fôlego ao perceber o desejo no olhar dele. Ela resolveu olhar para si e percebeu que estava apenas de lingerie.

_ Q... quem tirou mi-minha roupa? – ela gaguejou

_Você!

Ela puxou o lençol que o cobria para poder se cobrir, mas acabou se arrependendo, pois revelou o corpo bem definido dele que usava apenas uma cueca boxer, que o deixava absurdamente lindo e perfeito. Serena queria falar alguma coisa, mas não conseguia articular nenhuma palavra, o único som que saiu de sua garganta foi um pequeno gemido cheio de desejo que não passou despercebido por Darien.

_ Amor porque você não volta pra cama e aproveitamos mais um pouquinho da manhã para descansar?

Era estranho ouvi-lo chamá-la de amor, mas era prazeroso. A voz dele era suave e melodiosa era um convite tentador demais para poder recusar, e ele nem pensou por um segundo em recusá-lo, mesmo sabendo que as coisas poderiam se descontrolar.

Ela forçou a todos os seus músculos a trabalharem de forma que ela fosse para a cama novamente, mas ela se sentia paralisada diante daquela visão perfeita. Ele era totalmente desejável e tinha um sorriso arrebatador, plenamente sexy. As emoções de Serena estavam a mil, ela queria com todas as suas forças se entregar a ele, fazer amor de todas as formas, sublime, selvagem, queria perder seus sentidos naqueles braços fortes. Forçou seus músculos mais uma vez e a única coisa que sentiu foi a dor de cabeça novamente, mais forte que antes. Levou a mão a cabeça e um gemido rouco escapou da sua garganta.

_ Dor de cabeça né amor? Era previsível. Ressaca do seu primeiro porre lindinha.

Ela já estava do lado dela, pegando-a no colo e colocando na cama com todo cuidado.

_ Porre?! Que porre Darien? Do que você está falando?

_ O barman era novo e não sabia que devia tirar o álcool das bebidas de vocês.

_ Quer dizer que o tempo todo a bebida era alcoólica?

Darien balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

_ Por isso eu não me lembro de como cheguei no seu quarto? E nem de tirar minha roupa?

Ele simplesmente afirmou que sim com a cabeça e se dirigiu a sua mala, voltando quase que instantaneamente com um pequeno comprimido e um copo com água.

_ Beba isso, vai te deixar com um pouco de sono, mas vai passar esse desconforto.

Ela obedeceu prontamente e ficou mais relaxada quando ele deitou ao seu lado e a aninhou em seus braços, sussurrando palavras doces ao seu ouvido com sua voz rouca e sensual.

_ Fique tranqüila amor, eu vou cuidar de você, eu prometo.

Era prazeroso demais para ambos estar ali. Ela adormeceu aninhada ao corpo de Darien, sentindo o seu doce perfume de rosas, enquanto ele continuava a sussurrar em seu ouvido o quanto ela era linda e desejável.

Ela a contemplava, sua princesa, sua coelhinha, frágil e doce que dormia tranquilamente em seus braços. Era mais do que ele podia pedir, o mundo poderia parar nesse instante, então ele se deu conta de que lutaria por ela, ficaria com ela pra sempre.

Serena despertou no final da manhã se sentindo melhor do que esperava. Sua cabeça não doía mais e seu estômago já dava significativos sinais de melhora. Ela sentiu um enorme prazer ao perceber que estava abraçada ao corpo de Darien. Os braços dele em volta de sua cintura, suas pernas entrelaçadas. Ela se moveu bem devagar para poder olhá-lo melhor e quando focalizou o rosto dele sentiu-se estranhamente envolvida a ele. Começou a ponderar em todas as coisas que estavam acontecendo de maneira vertiginosa. Ela só tinha 15 anos, tudo bem que seu aniversário de 16 já estava chegando, mas ainda assim era muito nova para dar um passo tão sério como o que ela estava pensando. Queria muito ser dele por completa, queria fazer amor com ele, nunca havia desejado isso com nenhum outro, e sabia que ele também a queria, a desejava. Não, a idade não seria impedimento, afinal o amor é livre de qualquer convenção, não havia empecilhos para o amor e a paixão, mas havia um entrave no namoro deles. Tudo aquilo não passava apenas de uma farsa, uma aposta, não poderia se envolver tanto assim. Tudo já tinha data marcada para acabar, ele mesmo havia dito que depois do baile tudo voltaria ao normal, então provavelmente eles voltaria a se tratar como antes, isso ela não poderia suportar, fazer amor com ele e depois fingir que eram dois inimigos, que brigam em todo lugar por qualquer motivo. Viu-se então diante da tarefa mais árdua que já tivera que fazer, enfrentar o próprio desejo dentro de si e se guardar de uma desilusão próxima, prevista para chegar. Teria que construir barreiras em seu próprio ser, paredes sólidas que suportariam o choque violento da despedida. Diante de tais pensamentos Serena constatou o obvio, estava apaixonada por Darien, o amava com todas as suas forças, mas mesmo assim iria se resguardar, não iria infligir tanto sofrimento a si mesma, iria se manter o mais reservada possível.

Quando Darien despertou não viu Serena ao seu lado, e se não se perdoava por ter dormido demais, estava bastante cansado, já que havia passado boa parte da noite contemplando o anjo loiro que dormia calidamente ao seu lado, em seus braços.

Serena havia se levantado, colocado seu vestido e ido para seu quarto tomar um banho e tentar colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. Chegou no quarto e o encontrou vazio, logo imaginou que suas amigas deveriam ter enfrentado a mesma situação que a sua. Dirigiu-se imediatamente para o chuveiro e ficou imensamente agradecida quando sentiu o jato de água quente relaxar cada músculo de seu corpo. Tomou um banho demorado, lavou os canelos e tentou esquecer tudo o que estava acontecendo ao menos por alguns minutos, ela sabia que teria que enfrentar a realidade mais cedo ou mais tarde, que fosse mais tarde então. Ponderou e alguns instantes após desligar o chuveiro enquanto enrolava a toalha em volta do corpo e se olhava no espelho que, a partir daquele momento iria refrear mais suas ações, seus desejos e vontades relacionadas a Darien. Sabia que seria difícil, muito difícil, afinal quem resistiria a um homem tão lindo e perfeito quanto ele, percebeu então o porque das garotas se sentirem tão atraídas por ele, mas ela não podia ter distrações, era suas emoções que estavam em jogo e a idéia de ficar sofrendo por ele depois que tudo acabasse não lhe agradava, era difícil mas não impossível, buscaria todo auto controle de que necessitasse dentro de si mesma.

Saiu do banho e ao entrar novamente no quarto se deparou com quatro pares de olhos assustados que se fixaram imediatamente nela.

_ O que foi? eu estou tão horrível assim?

As quatro amigas deram uma gargalhada falseada. Serena conhecia muito bem as amigas, sabia que elas estavam nervosas por algum motivo que ela bem conhecia.

_ Não precisam ficar desconfiadas, eu sei muito bem que nenhuma de vocês dormiu nesse quarto. – e apontou para as camas bem arrumadas que mostravam que nenhuma havia sido desfeita na noite anterior.

Instintivamente quatro pares de bochechas coraram com o comentário de Serena.

_ Não se preocupem, eu também não dormi aqui. – e apontou pra sua própria cama.

_ Obviamente que não, você não dormiu aqui Serena, sua cama está tão perfeita como as nossas.

_ Sai da defensiva Rey, acho que todas nós temos muitas novidades para contarmos.

_ A Serena tem razão.

Amy acabou de vez com a discussão.

_ Bem eu acho que nenhuma de nós havia passado por uma situação como essa.

_ Com certeza foi bem diferente Mina.

_ É Lita foi diferente, e agora é hora de desembuchar.

Rey falou toda animada. Todas começaram a contar como havia sido acordar ao lado do namorado após um porre involuntário. Riram e se envergonharam das coisas que falaram e fizeram no final da festa. Serena ouviu as amigas dizerem o quanto estavam apaixonadas e como os rapazes também demonstravam o que sentiam por elas, e foi pega desprevenida quando questionada a esse respeito.

_ Apaixonada eu? Pelo Darien? Nunca!! Ele é um baka, e isso é uma aposta.

Todas foram se preparar para voltarem para casa, e a mente de Serena não parava de pensar nos últimos acontecimentos.

"Vamos ser racional Serena, tudo o que você pensou mais cedo foi fruto do momento, você não está apaixonada pelo baka do Darien, não mesmo, já ate me convenci disso."

As meninas tomaram banho, arrumaram a mala e desceram para se encontrarem com os rapazes.

Quando Darien viu Serena deu seu melhor sorriso, o que fez com que a loira sentisse seu coração palpitar dentro do peito.

"Isso vai ser mais difícil do que eu imaginava. Droga Serena porque você tinha que se apaixonar por um cara que está namorando, com você só por causa de uma aposta estúpida? Espera o que eu estou pensando? Eu estou mesmo apaixonada pelo Darien."

Serena foi pega de surpresa pela linha de pensamento em sua cabeça, mas não havia mais como negar, estava totalmente apaixonada por Darien, e queria que ele sentisse o mesmo por ela, mas sabia que era impossível, ele jamais se apaixonaria pela cabecinha de vento, uma tristeza profunda invadiu o coração de Serena.

_ Amor por que você saiu do quarto sem me acordar?

Ela despertou de seus devaneios quando ouviu a voz de seu querido Darien.

_ Ahm! Eu precisava de um banho e você estava dormindo tão bem que eu achei melhor não te acordar.

Ela respondeu ainda um pouco confusa. Ele se aproximou mais ainda e a abraçou pela cintura a encostando em seu peito, onde ele poderia cheirar os sedosos cabelos de Serena. Ela por sua vez ficou paralisada quando sentiu os lábios dele descendo até o seu pescoço lhe causando arrepios por toda a sua pele enquanto falava.

_ Você deveria ter me acordado. Eu deveria castigar você por isso, mas só porque eu já estou com você em meus braços vou deixar passar essa.

E Serena não resistiu quando ele alcançou os lábios dela com os dele, cruzou seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele e o beijou tão avidamente quanto era o desejo de seu coração.

No caminho pra casa Serena pensava o quanto estava sendo burra e vulnerável, como poderia cumprir a promessa que havia feito a si mesma se ao se aproximar de Darien todas as sua defesas caiam e ela derretia feito manteiga. Precisa ser mais forte do que nunca. Ao contrario dela Darien estava radiante com o beijo trocado com sua coelhinha, e ele não sabia como mas ela estava mais bonita que nunca, se é que isso fosse possível.

Na porta da casa de Serena, ela apenas lhe desejou uma boa noite rapidamente e saiu do carro. Darien achou estranha aquela atitude e desceu para ajudar com as malas. Ele retirou as malas delas de dentro do porta malas, colocou a mala de roupas no chão e a frasqueira em cima do carro. Serena já ia pegar a frasqueira para entrar quando a mão dele segurou a dela.

_ Eu quero uma despedida calorosa, e a garantia de que te verei amanhã.

_ A gente combina alguma coisa depois... eu realmente preciso entrar...

Ela pegou apenas a mala de roupas e saiu correndo sem ao menos dar chance de Darien beijá-la. Ele olhou espantado diante da reação dela, pegou a frasqueira em cima do carro e se dirigiu para casa, sabia que ela teria que se encontrar com ele para pegar a frasqueira, e seria em seu apartamento, onde ela não escaparia de forma alguma dos beijos que ele queira lhe dar.

Darien chegou em casa muito frustrado pela sua despedida com Serena. Queria tanto ter podido beijá-la e abraçá-la na despedida, mas ela teve uma reação muito estranha. Bom não adiantava ficar chateado com aquilo mais, ele tinha que se concentrar para o próximo encontro com Serena, o que ele acreditava seria em breve.

Serena começou a desfazer a sua mala e só então deu falta de sua frasqueira, ficou se perguntando onde poderia tê-la deixado, e a única resposta que vinha em sua cabeça era Darien, não tinha jeito, teria que ligar pra ele.

Darien estava saindo do banho quando ouviu o telefone tocar, imaginou quem seria e foi atender a princesa que esperava do outro lado da linha.

_ Alô!

_ Oi Darien, é a Serena.

_ Oi amorzinho! Já sentiu saudades? Porque eu já senti.

_ Bem, é que acho que esqueci algo no seu carro.

_ Bem, sim. Na verdade eu não entendi por que você saiu correndo daquele jeito.

_ Bom, eu ...

Ela não sabia o que dizer.

_ Eu precisava entrar logo, algo urgente.

_ Mas você nem me deixou despedir de você!

Afinal de contas o que ele queria, aproveitar dela e depois jogar fora como se ela fosse descartável?

_ Olha Darien não vamos entrar em detalhes ok! Lembre-se que isso tudo é apenas uma aposta, então esquece isso.

Ele ficou surpreso com a reação dela que parecia estar furiosa com alguma coisa.

_ Serena, qual é o problema, nos estamos nos conhecendo e vivendo o que nos foi proporcionado.

_ Já falei pra esquecer isso. Minha frasqueira ficou com você?

_ Sim ficou. Você pode vir buscar amanhã.

_ Você não pode mandar pra mim?

_ Vem buscar Serena. Te espero na parte da tarde.

E ele desligou o telefone. Aquela era a primeira discussão entre eles desde que eram supostos namorados.

Ele não compreendia o que estava acontecendo, mas sabia que precisava tomar uma atitude. Julgava que ela estava retribuindo ao sentimento dele, mas não, para ela era apenas uma aposta, pois bem, ele também estava apostando. Apostando alto para conquistar aquela garota, era isso o que ele faria amanhã.

Ela ficou extremamente com raiva por ele ter desligado o telefone daquela maneira, que grosso. Por ela não iria ate a casa dele, mas precisava de suas coisas, ou seja, não tinha opção, teria que ir de qualquer forma.

O período da manhã foi bastante inquieto para Serena, ela estava nervosa com a possibilidade de ficar sozinha com Darien em seu apartamento. Buscou alternativas para não ir sozinha, mas suas amigas tinham compromisso, a única opção era enfrentar a situação sozinha, mas o que mais causava ansiedade nela era ter que se controlar diante de suas emoções e suas vontades incontroláveis em relação a ele.

Darien por sua vez fez todos os preparativos necessários para que ela não escapasse de suas mãos como na noite anterior.

Chegou a tarde, com seu calor e aroma suave das flores dos jardins, a brisa soprava fracamente trazendo um frescor delicioso. Serena optou por um vestido leve de primavera, fez uma trança nos cabelos, fez uma maquiagem leve, a maioria de seus cosméticos estavam em sua frasqueira. Chegou no apartamento de Darien e foi conduzida diretamente sem ser anunciada, ela já era esperado pelo namorado. Cada vez que Serena pensava nessa palavra e em suas implicações seu estômago se revirava como se tivessem borboletas dentro dele. Tocou a campainha e ouviu um sonoro "Pode entrar".

Ela abriu a porta vagarosamente e quase caiu de susto quando viu dentro do apartamento. O lugar estava iluminado por velas, todas as persianas estavam fechadas, o ar condicionado estava numa temperatura agradável, havia flores por todos os lados exalando um delicioso perfume, e o Darien estava apenas de calça e descalço encostado na parede sorrindo sedutoramente para ela. Serena perdeu o fôlego diante de tal visão, e quase perdeu seu auto controle quando deu alguns passos para se jogar nos braços dele. Mas ela precisava resistir, então se viu diante de sua tarefa mais árdua.

_ Pode entrar Usako, eu não vou te morder.

A voz dele era tão boa de se ouvir, como resistir a isso.

_ Oi, eu só vim pegar minha frasqueira, tenho um compromisso agora.

Falou a primeira coisa que veio na sua mente, estava difícil de raciocinar diante daquela visão do paraíso, ele ali sem camisa, mostrando o seu tórax bem definido, com aquele sorriso de lado que faz com que qualquer garota se derreta por ele.

_ Esquece o compromisso só um pouquinho e vem pegar sua frasqueira, ela está bem aqui.

Ele apontou para um móvel bem perto dele. Ela não queria entrar, sabia que se entrasse não conseguiria se controlar e se atiraria nos braços dele sem nem pensar em mais nada.

_ Você pode trazer aqui pra mim?

_ Do que você está com medo Usako, vem pegar aqui, não vou fazer nada que você não queira.

"Esse é o problema" pensou Serena "Eu quero, e quero muito".

Ela foi andando bem devagar em direção ao móvel onde se encontrava o objeto ao qual foi buscar. Quando se aproximou sentiu que Darien se posicionou atrás dela, quase colando seus corpos e começou a sussurrar palavras ao seu ouvido com sua voz rouca e sensual.

_ Sabia que você me deixa completamente louco. Que só de pensar em você eu sinto borboletas dançando em meu estômago?

Ela também se sentia assim, mas não conseguia esboçar nenhum tipo de reação, parecia paralisada diante dele.

_ Tenho tanta vontade de beijar você.

E ele começou a trilhar o caminho do pescoço a orelha de Serena com beijos suaves. E a cada beijo em seu pescoço, nuca e orelha o corpo de Serena demonstrava as reações provocadas por ele. Até que ela não resistiu mais e se virou para colar seus lábios ao dele.

A partir daí Serena perdeu completamente seu auto controle, tudo o que ela queria era beijá-lo cada vez mais. As mãos de ambos ganhou vida própria, explorando cada parte do corpo um do outro. As coisa estavam acontecendo de maneira vertiginosa, e as mãos de Darien começaram a desabotoar o vestido de Serena, que suspirava de desejo a cada beijo que ele lha dava pelo corpo. Ela própria não controlava mais suas ações e começou a desabotoar o jeans que ele usava. Os dois já estavam apenas de roupas intimas quando ele se inclinou sobre ela, que foi deitando vagarosamente sobre o tapete da sala, enquanto ele deitava por cima dela. A cada instante as caricias entre eles ficavam mais ousadas.

Serena sabia que não tinha mais como frear aquela situação, que era inevitável fugir do final daquele momento, a não ser que algo acontecesse para acabar com aquele momento. Então eles ouvirão o telefone tocar, mas Darien nem fez menção de atender, ele parecia ignorar aquele som estridente.

_ Você não vai atender o telefone.

Serena falou sem fôlego.

_ Deixar tocar, quem quer seja não importa mais do que estar aqui com você.

Mas o telefone não parava de tocar, e esse fato irritava Serena, e ela se aproveitaria desse fato para escapar dali.

_ Darien por favor atenda, esse barulho me irrita.

Ele se levantou relutante e foi até o aparelho, e ela aproveitou para colocar o vestido e os sapatos, pegar a frasqueira e sua bolsa e sair correndo dali.

_ Usako, onde você vai?

Ele correu para ver se conseguia alcançá-la, mas já era tarde, ela havia escapado mais uma vez.

Agora só restava esperar pelo baile que seria no dia seguinte.

* * *

**Oi pessoal, me perdoem mesmo pela demora, sou extremamente culpada, mas não pretendo fazer isso de novo, rs, agradeço a todos que estão lendo minha fic, prometo agradecer individualmente no próximo capitulo ok. **

**Comente!!!!**

**Beijos!!! **


	7. O baile

_**Oi galera, primeiramente me desculpem pela demora, é que às vezes fico com muita coisa pra fazer e não posso me dedicar só à história. Bom, mas finalmente capitulo novo. Quero deixar aqui um mega agradecimento a minha amiga Ariel, afinal muitas das palavrinhas que vocês iram ler ela escreveu, querida obrigada por tudo. A vocês leitores espero que gostem e os agradecimentos estão no final do capitulo como prometido.**_

_**Boa leitura e beijos**_

_**Estrela Lunar**_

Capitulo VII

O baile

Serena estava na sacada do seu quarto contemplando o céu estrelado e a lua cheia, tinha acabado de sair do banho e estava pensando em como as coisas haviam saído do controle. Ela se sentia perdida, não sabia o que fazer, era como se estivesse dividida em duas pessoas diferentes: uma que usava a razão e dizia que deveria suportar apenas mais um dia e não se entregar ao Darien, e outra que era pura emoção e desejo, que a mandava ir até o apartamento dele e se deixar entregar à paixão que a consumia ferozmente. Serena estremecia só de imaginar os lábios de seu amado Darien passeando por todo o seu corpo, sugando seus seios, tocando sua feminilidade. Não sabia que direção tomar, qual de suas partes deveria ouvir, ela estava com medo, medo do que o futuro lhe reservava dependendo da escolha que ela fizesse, não sabia se para Darien era somente algo passageiro, ou se seus sentimentos eram verdadeiros, assim como os dela.

O baile seria no dia seguinte e ela precisava tomar uma decisão, uma direção. Foi até a cozinha e preparou um lanche para si, subiu novamente para seu quarto, pois queria desfrutar de seu lanche, um copo de suco e um sanduíche natural na sacada de seu quarto. Sentou-se e começou a comer, e tomou a decisão mais difícil que poderia. Evitaria Darien o resto da noite e durante o próximo dia, iriam se encontrar apenas durante o baile e depois quando tudo acabasse ela iria se mudar. O pai e a mãe de Serena já haviam lhe feito a proposta dela estudar fora, então ela iria, nunca havia aceitado tal proposta, pois não queria ficar longe de suas amigas, de seu mundo, mas agora seria preciso, ela necessitava de um tempo fora dali para poder esquecer Darien. Não iria contar as suas amigas de sua decisão, iria apenas comunicar aos pais, não gostava de despedidas.

Se frustração fosse algo palpável e tivesse um nome, para Darien com certeza esse nome seria Serena, e se raiva tivesse nome, seria Andrew, ou pelo menos era em quem ele com certeza iria descontar toda raiva que ele estava sentindo, afinal o amigo havia sido mais que inconveniente ao telefonar no melhor momento de sua vida. Ele só atendeu ao telefone porque estava esperando uma noticia urgente e jamais imaginou que Serena fosse fugir dele daquele jeito, estava sendo mais difícil que imaginava conquistar sua coelhinha, mas ele não ia desistir, iria até o fim.

O dia amanheceu ensolarado e com uma brisa suave que refrescava o calor. Todos iriam passar o dia descansando e se preparando para o baile. A cidade toda parecia voltada para o grande evento daquela noite, o baile de primavera. Jovens, adultos e crianças sentiam a excitação no ar.

Para Serena seria a ultima noite que passaria em seu lar, ao lado de sua família e seus amigos, mas o que mais a entristecia era saber que não mais veria Darien , não poderia sentir os seus beijos e seus abraços, mas ela sabia que ele era o homem da sua vida, que o amaria para sempre. Sua única esperança era que o tempo diminuísse a intensa dor que ela estava sentindo no peito.

A noite chegou, trazendo consigo a lua cheia e as estrelas que enfeitavam o céu. Serena sentiu seu coração acelerar quando Darien chegou para buscá-la. Ela desceu a escada que dava para a sala de estar, onde ele a esperava em pé, lindo como sempre. Ele vestia um lindo smoking preto e tinha o mais lindo sorriso nos lábios, e um lindo buquê em suas mãos. Esse seria a imagem que Serena guardaria na memória para sempre.

Darien havia estado ansioso durante todo o dia, essa não era a primeira vez que ele iria a um baile com uma garota, mas essa era a primeira vez que se sentia daquela forma, e tudo isso era por causa dela, então a verdade lhe atingiu em cheio, amava Serena, estava loucamente apaixonado por ela.

Ele se preparou com todo zelo para aquela noite, a perfeita noite que ele teria ao lado dela, comprou um buquê de tulipas brancas, as flores preferidas de sua amada e um lindo bracelete em ouro branco cravejado de diamantes, o bracelete do amor, uma jóia muito especial que um rapaz só daria a mulher de sua vida.

Dirigiu-se para casa de Serena, onde foi recebido por um dos empregados que o encaminhou para a sala de estar. Estava olhando as fotos de Serena sobre um móvel quando ouviu um barulho atrás de si e virou-se para simplesmente ver a coisa mais linda de sua vida. Serena usava um vestido rosa claro, longo que valorizava todas as curvas perfeitas de seu corpo. O busto era todo bordado com pedras cristal, ela usava discretos acessórios e tinha os cabelos presos em um coque moderno com alguns fios displicentes emoldurando seu belo rosto, sua maquiagem era leve e marcante ao mesmo tempo, e valorizava seu belo olhar. Simplesmente para Darien ela era a visão da perfeição.

Quando ela terminou de descer as escadas e se aproximou dele, ele não resistiu e o primeiro gesto que teve foi de beijar-lhes os lábios com ternura.

___ Boa noite, você está simplesmente linda.

___ Obrigada, você também está maravilhoso.

___ Isso é pra você.

___ São lindas.

Ele lhe entregou o buquê, o bracelete só lhe daria mais tarde.

Então os dois se dirigiram para o baile, onde a musica, o ambiente e as pessoas eram um convite a uma noite agradável.

Serena e Darien encontraram seus amigos, dançaram juntinhos e ficaram grudados um no outro a noite inteira. Para Serena seria sua ultima noite na cidade, junto de Darien e seus queridos amigos, então ela tiraria proveito de cada minuto, cada segundo que estivesse ali, desfrutando desse ultimo momento de alegria. Depois guardaria esses momentos na memória para aquecer seu coração nos momentos de saudade que teria.

Para Darien esse era apenas o começo de uma nova vida cheia de surpresas e felicidade, ele já tinha comprado o anel, só precisava do momento certo para entregá-lo e fazer o pedido de namoro oficialmente, já que o pedido nunca fora feito e os dois começaram a namorar somente por uma aposta, e ele não queria mais saber de apostas.

Apesar de terem passado a noite inteira juntos, Darien não conseguiu dar o bracelete e o anel a Serena. Ele queria que fosse especial e que não houvesse interrupções, e a única solução que teve foi deixar para o dia seguinte.

Na manhã seguinte Serena acordou cedo para pegar o avião, dormiria durante a viagem, estava indo estudar em Londres, passaria 4 anos estudando e depois arrumaria algo para fazer por lá, não importava, ela só sabia que não voltaria para Tóquio. Em sua casa bem cedo o telefone tocou, era Mina que queria combinar com a amiga para almoçarem todas juntas.

___ Oi sra. Tsukino, a Serena está?

___Oi Mina, não ela não está. Ela não falou pra vocês que está indo passar 4 anos em Londres para estudar?

___ Não, ela não disse nada.

A amiga ficou muito chocada com atitude de Serena e ligou imediatamente para as outras e para Andrew.

No apartamento de Darien tudo estava quieto e silencioso quando ele foi despertado de seu sonho com o toque insistente do telefone. Quem quer que fosse era bom ter um bom motivo para despertá-lo de um sonho tão bom que estava tendo com Serena.

___Alô! Espero que seja um bom motivo para me acordar.

___ E tenho cara.

___ Espero que tenha mesmo Andrew, você às vezes sabe estragar as coisas. O que foi?

___ Cara você não me disse que iria pedir a Serena em namoro oficialmente?

___ Iria não, eu vou. Por quê? O que está acontecendo?

___ Acho que não vai dar não.

Diante dessa fala do amigo Darien se sentou na cama e ficou bem atento.

___ Do que você está falando?

___ A Mina ligou para casa da Serena e recebeu uma péssima noticia.

___ Que noticia Andrew? Fala logo!!!!

___ A Serena está indo estudar em Londres por 4 anos.

___ Como é que é?! Ela não me disse nada!

___ Ela não disse nada pra ninguém, só está indo, aliás, já está no aeroporto.

Darien ficou paralisado diante de tal informação.

___ Darien você me ouviu? Ela está no aeroporto, se você quiser ficar com ela corre pra lá!

___ Valeu Andrew!

Então ele desligou o telefone e correu para o aeroporto. Tinha que haver uma esperança, ela não poderia ter embarcado, e se tivesse ele não saberia o que fazer. Tudo estava muito confuso, porque ela havia tomado essa atitude e, porque ir embora no silêncio sem falar com ninguém? Será que ele havia feito algo de errado no baile?

Ao chegar ao aeroporto Darien ouviu o vôo de Serena ser anunciado e correu para o portão de embarque, por sorte ele ainda poderia entrar. Passou correndo pela funcionária da empresa aérea e ouviu um "senhor, o senhor não pode entrar ai sem autorização". Ele viu os passageiros se levantarem e se dirigirem para o avião e avistou Serena.

___ Serena! Serena!

Ele corria em direção a ela e gritava seu nome quando os seguranças vieram em sua direção.

___ Serena!

A loira ouviu seu nome e olhou para trás vendo Darien que já era agarrado pelos seguranças. Ela voltou para trás e pediu que o soltassem.

___ O que você está fazendo aqui? Como soube que eu estaria aqui? – o coração dela batia tão forte que ela pensou que seu peito poderia explodir.

___ Mina ligou na sua casa. Por que está indo embora sem falar nada para ninguém?

Ela não sabia o que falar, só olhava para o chão, estava envergonhada, será que estava fazendo o certo?

___ Serena eu não sei qual o motivo para você ir embora, mas eu preciso te dizer uma coisa, se depois de me ouvir mesmo assim você quiser ir embora vou respeitar sua decisão.

Nesse momento ela levantou a cabeça para poder olhar para ele.

___ Eu estou aqui, eu vim atrás de você porque eu te amo! Não sei viver sem você, eu quero que você seja minha namorada verdadeiramente e não por causa de uma aposta idiota.

Ela mal podia acreditar no que ouvia, ele a amava, foi até o aeroporto para lhe dizer isso, o coração dela explodia de felicidade e a única reação que teve foi sussurrar "Eu te amo" e beijou os lábios de seu amado Darien.

Ele a levou para seu apartamento, onde os dois poderiam conversar calmamente e sem interrupções, e finalmente esclareceram tudo. Ele explicou que havia sido um tolo em não ter revelado seus sentimentos antes, e ela explicou o quão confusa estava, mas que também foi uma boba em querer fugir dele.

Após conversarem e resolverem tudo o que os impedia de estarem juntos, eles finalmente se entregaram aos seus sentimentos, sem medo do futuro.

Darien se aproximou de Serena e a beijou delicadamente, ela sentia como se estivesse se derretendo em seus braços. Pegou Serena no colo e a levou para seu quarto. Darien queria que fosse especial e prazeroso para Serena, para que ela se lembrasse de cada momento para sempre, então ele teria que ser delicado, principalmente para não assustá-la, retirou delicadamente as peças de roupa de Serena, primeiro desabotoou os botões de sua camisa um por um, queria guardar aquela imagem em sua cabeça para sempre, Serena estava vermelha e envergonhada, mas era visível o prazer que estava sentindo em um ato tão simples. Ele admirou sua coelhinha por um instante para logo começar a beijar seu pescoço e descer em direção aos seios cobertos pelo pequeno soutien, Darien beijou seus seios um por um por cima do soutien e ouviu Serena ofegar, ele entendeu isso como um sinal verde para o avanço e finalmente abriu o soutien, ficou maravilhado com o que viu, ela era simplesmente perfeita, exatamente como havia imaginado, até mesmo melhor.

Primeiro beijou um de seus seios, depois mordiscou seu mamilo, repetiu o mesmo com o outro, a ouviu gemer dessa vez e se sentiu muito satisfeito com isso. Serena estava envergonhada, mas o que estava sentindo era indescritível, ela não poderia só ficar parada, também tinha que fazer algo, apesar de não saber bem o que.

__ Darien, acho que estamos em desigualdade aqui, não acha? __ ela disse apontando para ele.

Ele olhou para ela e logo depois para ele mesmo. Entendeu o que ela quis dizer. Mesmo assim não disse nada, simplesmente tirou sua blusa e a jogou do outro lado do quarto. Serena observou maravilhada o peito de Darien, ele era um Deus grego mesmo, musculoso na medida certa. Quando se deu conta de que estava parada somente o observando ficou mais vermelha do que estava e baixou a cabeça. Darien levantou seu rosto com os dedos em seu queixo.

__ Pode olhar meu amor, não há nada aqui que não seja seu.

Ela decidiu que deveria ser mais corajosa, ela não escolheu estar ali com ele? Então tomaria a iniciativa também, ela nunca gostou de ser dominada e não seria agora. Ela deslizou seus dedos delicadamente sobre o peito de Darien, até chegar ao coz da calça, sem tirar seus olhos dos olhos dele, sentiu ele estremecer com o ato, e também notou que ele já estava bem excitado. Oh Deus, ela ia morrer de vergonha, hesitou por um momento, mas continuou seu caminho e retirou o cinto da calça para logo deixá-lo cair no chão aos seus pés. Ficou na ponta do pé para poder beijar seu pescoço e logo depois passar levemente a língua.

Assustou-se quando sentiu Darien pegá-la no colo e levá-la até o quarto, ele a deitou na cama para logo retirar o jeans que ela usava, se continuasse assim, ele não ia agüentar por muito tempo, ofegou com a imagem que teve, qual era mesmo o tamanho daquela calcinha? Sua coelhinha estava o surpreendendo.

__ Serena, você quer me deixar louco?

Ela não disse nada, simplesmente deu um sorriso tímido para logo depois puxá-lo para um beijo mais intenso.

__ Você tem certeza de que nunca fez isso?

__ Darien, eu tenho certeza, agora cala a boca e me beija.

E ele respondeu prontamente a ordem dada.

Serena desceu suas mãos até a calça de Darien e a desabotoou, ele se levantou da cama e terminou de tirar a calça, a boxer preta que ele estava não disfarçava em nada sua grande ereção. Só faltava mais uma peça, Darien colocou seus dedos na tira da calcinha e começou a retirá-la, sentiu Serena enrijecer para logo depois relaxar.

__ Você é linda, perfeita.

__ Eu poderia dizer o mesmo de você.

__ Quero que seja perfeito para você.

__ E está sendo.

Ele sorriu com a resposta e voltou-se para beijar um de seus seios e beliscando de leve o mamilo do outro. Serena nunca havia sentido nada parecido e soltou um leve gemido sem querer. A outra mão de Darien deslizou para o sexo de Serena procurando seu clitóris e o estimulando, Serena apertou com força os lençóis e mexeu de leve seus quadris contra a mão de Darien, ele foi descendo seus lábios pela barriga de Serena e sem ela perceber suas mãos já haviam sido substituídas por sua boca, ele chupava seu sexo com sofreguidão, passava a língua pelo clitóris e a penetrava levemente com um dedo.

O gosto dela era incrível, nunca havia sentido um gosto tão gostoso.

Serena agora gemia alto, sem conseguir controlar suas próprias ações, ela queria mais daquela sensação.

__ Por favor Darien, eu preciso de mais. __ ela pediu

Darien estava tentando ser paciente, mas com um pedido daqueles, ele não poderia mais agüentar nem um minuto. Darien subiu o mesmo caminho que havia feito com beijos e carícias por todo o corpo de Serena.

As caricias eram simplesmente enlouquecedoras, em cada parte do corpo de Serena que Darien beijava ele deixava um rastro de fogo e arrepios.

Ela sentiu uma sensação de êxtase, que nunca havia sentido na vida.

Darien retirou sua boxer e se posicionou por cima de Serena, a penetrou com extrema delicadeza, Serena sentiu uma dor aguda e mordeu os lábios para não gemer de dor, Darien notou quando Serena ficou rígida e começou a estimulá-la com os dedos também, isso foi o suficiente para ela relaxar, e ele ultrapassar a barreira que os impedia de chegar ao prazer completo. Os movimentos eram lentos no começo, mas firmes, Darien não tirava seus olhos dos olhos de Serena.

Depois da dor inicial Serena percebeu que as sensações modificaram e o prazer voltou, e voltou com força total, ela queria mais rápido, mais forte, ela queria mais. Apertou as costas de Darien, para logo depois passar suas unhas com força, Darien gemeu e acelerou os movimentos e Serena já não conseguia controlar os gemidos que saiam de sua boca. Darien beijava seus mamilos enquanto a penetrava cada vez mais forte e mais fundo.

__ Darien... __ ela gemeu.

Isso foi o suficiente para ele, o orgasmo estava por vir, e para ela não era diferente, ele empurrou mais uma vez e os dois finalmente atingiram ao clímax juntos.

Para Serena era uma experiência única, sua primeira vez, para Darien era a primeira vez que fazia amor em vez de sexo. Ele colocou o anel no dedo de Serena e o bracelete em seu braço e declararam todo o amor que sentiam um pelo outro, adormeceram juntos suados e abraçados, mas satisfeitos como nunca, saboreando cada momento desse novo relacionamento.

No dia seguinte era o dia do pagamento da aposta. Serena e Darien chegaram de mãos dadas à lanchonete, meia hora antes do combinado. Ficaram sentados namorando e tomando Milk-shake quando ouviram umas risadinhas, eles sabiam que eram seus amigos chegando para pagar a aposta.

Amy envergonhada, Rey extremamente com raiva, Lita e Mina tentando disfarçar a timidez, já os rapazes tirando a maior gozação da situação.

___ Foi à coisa mais engraçada do mundo vocês pagando aquele mico na lanchonete.

___ Isso porque não era você Serena. – Rey falou brava.

___ Mas vocês estavam hilárias de bigodinhos e botinas, e os rapazes nem se fala, hahahaha.

___ Para de rir Serena!!!!

___ Deixa Rey, já passou vamos esquecer isso.

___ Amy eu não vou esquecer isso fácil não, afinal além de vocês estarem naquela situação ridícula, eu ainda ganhei um namorado lindo que me ama.

Estavam todos vivendo a fase mais feliz de suas vidas, curtindo a juventude e namorando com aqueles a quem amavam.

_**Sailor eternal – muito obrigada pelo incentivo, pode deixar que não vou abandonar a historia.**_

_**Nandinha82 – você me fez uma escritora super feliz, poxa é ótimo saber que uma pessoa gosta assim de sua historia, ah e obrigada pelo toque acho que tomei todos os cuidados dessa vez, rs.**_

_**Jocelaine – obrigada por gostar da historia e espero que esse capitulo agrade.**_

_**Leninha – eu simplesmente não sei também se ela agüentaria ficar sem se entregar, mas agora ela não fugiu. Obrigada pela compreensão você sempre me incentivou e isso me alegra muito, espero que você goste desse capitulo e pode ter certeza que vou começar uma nova historia com minha amiga Ariel, acho que você vai gostar, bjss....**_

_**Zafrina Amazona – eu também sou absurdamente apaixonada por ele, aliás quem não é, desculpe a demora vou tentar ser mais rápida.**_

_**Marcinha – obrigada, também achei a Serena tonta mas eu queria criar um suspense, mas enfim ela se rendeu a paixão por Darien. Querida me desculpe se demorei um pouco, juro que não foi por querer.**_

_**Edn – que bom, fico super feliz que esteja gostando. Leia este capitulo e comente a vontade.**_

_**Bem espero muitos reviews, e pra quem acha que a história acabou, não mesmo muitas surpresas virão pela frente. Ate o próximo capitulo.**_

_**Bjssss. **_


End file.
